Initial D: Special Stage
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: My first initial D fanfic new team to face, new characters, love, and much more pls R&R slight RyoXOC KeiXkyo TakuXNat OCXOC OC profiles will be added throughout the stories so pls don't mind last chapter added
1. A new start

Discalmer: I do not own initial D a few ideas from other fics or anything other then this plot and Ocs

special thanks to stories from kevin griffs, sanae and maybe a few others for ideas thanks..

It's 2 years ever since project D had disbanded after completing the goal ryosuke wanted to complete before becoming a doctor which was beating the best teams in each mountain in japan and setting a time record which has not been broken until now

it's year 2000 takumi and keisuke have completed university for business and are now partners opening a motor sports school for anyone interested in joining and tall enough to touch the pedals and see through the windshield with ryosuke now a doctor and director taking over the takahashi hospital and is in the US currently for a medical conference and had brought his FC with him leaving behind his newly ordered RX8 and one day

the door bell rang thinking it was takumi the young 26 years old with bleach spike hair ran to get the door to his surprise it was not takumi but a girl he seem to recognize but cant remember who (you can guess right??)

hi ... the girl said

hi ah... do I know u? keisuke ask

hey come on how can u not recognize me? The girl ask

ah... sorry but I just can't remember who u are, how about a clue? keisuke ask

I drive? The girl ask

what car? Keisuke ask

a black rotary. the girl reply

no way it can't be what u think it is is it? Keisuke ask

an FD? The girl

ya ah... u aren't who I think u are are u? Keisuke ask

then who am I...? the girl ask

kyoko? Keisuke ask

so u finally remembered darling kyo said

I can't believe it is it really u?keisuke ask

then kyoko pulled him outside of the house and keisuke saw a beautiful pearl black FD shinning from for the sunlight on the main road waiting to roar to life at anytime the ignition is started

'now you belive me?' kyoko said leaning on his shoulder

'ya of course'


	2. An unexpected visit

Ya hey.. why not come on in keisuke said

sure kyoko said

so... what you doing here in gunma this early (it was 11.00am)? keisuke ask

nothing just thought of looking for you... kyoko said

so what can I so for you?? keisuke ask

nothing actually... well I was thinking of staying but I kind of forgot to bring...kyoko said

money...? keisuke ask

ya and a place to stay because I forgot that the hotel might be full... kyoko said

well you can stay with me in my room if you want... keisuke offered

no I cant I don't think your parents will allow it after all I am a girl kyoko pointed out

no worries it will be fine my parents will be more than happy keisuke said laughing

you sure about it? Kyoko ask

ya after all my parents have been nagging on when I will bring a girl home anyway keisuke said

and they both ended up laughing

how can that be you are such a great guy kyoko said still giggling

well maybe I haven't found the one I like yet keisuke said

well you know you're right you will never know wo you will fall in love with after all kyoko said

so... ah... what you're going to do now because well...keiseuke said

what?... kyoko ask

well i'm kinda going to work soon keisuke said

you're working? Kyoko ask surprise

actually well... keisuke said

what is it? Kyoko ask

i'm the boss with takumi as my partner keisuke said

really...? kyoko ask

yeah... keisuke reply

then can I come with you?... kyoko ask

well sure if you don't mind too many cars... keisuke reply

there's a lot of cars there? Kyoko ask

ya... keisuke reply

then maybe can I follow you to the garages there? Kyoko ask

why you want to go to the garages for? Keisuke ask

well I kinda want to learn how to tune a car so that I can tune the car myself kyoko said blushing

oh I see ok than come on lets get your car into the garage so that you can go in my car keisuke said

then keisuke started the FD and move it out of the garage and kyoko park her FD in the garage beside the lot that is occupied by ryosuke's car the famous white comet of akagi(the FC) when ryosuke is home and then kyoko got out of her FD now her luggage in keisuke's room waiting to be unpacked and got in to the new FD(it was modified after keisuke crash and damage the left suspension during the race against some loser EVO drivers)

Wow kyoko said surprised at how nice the yellow FD look after the modification was done

you like it? Keisuke ask

ya its very nice kyoko said

ya thannks keisuke said

And started the journey to the school and soon reach it

Wow this is a nice places kyoko said getting out of the car

ya you'll see keisuke said


	3. The lengendary AE86

It's such a nice place and... kyoko said

what? Keisuke ask

it also looks like a school... kyoko said

well I tell you something... keisuke said

what? Kyoko ask

it is a school... keisuke said

really... kyoko ask

ya... keisuke reply

then... that means when you said you're the boss...then... kyoko said

yup.. me and takumi own this place

then when you said its a school what do you mean..? kyoko ask

well we teach kids who want to learn to drive before they are of age.. keisuke answer

wow... kyoko said

so ah... want to go in? Keisuke ask

ya why not... kyoko reply

then they both went in

Wow.. its so big kyoko said following keisuke in

ya and there is the garages(pointing to the garages under a building) and there is the tracks to drive on the smaller track is for karts( pointing to the tracks) and the office and classes are up there(pointing to the building on top of the garage)

wow... kyoko said looking surprise

oh ya wait a minute did you also mention that takumi is here? Kyoko ask

ya come on I bring you to him

And kyoko followed keisuke in to meet takumi when she walk into the garages she saw a lot of teens surrounding the mechanics teaching them about tunning a car and as they went deeper into the garage nearing the lift to go up to the building something caught kyoko's eyes

wow I never tought I see it again she said

what is it ask... keisuke ask

that she said pointing to the famous black and white panda trueno AE86 park a couple of steps away

well thats not a surprise after all I did say takumi is helping me as well didn't I keisuke pointed out

ya but you didn't tell me that he is still driving the 86 kyoko said

you never ask. So why did you think takumi will never drive it again anyway? Keisuke ask

na.. I just thought that he will get a new car or something to keep up in the races right she said

nah he loves it too much to sell came a voice from behind


	4. The Rotary Brothers back together

And kyoko turn around to see a very a handsome takumi in his racing suit

Takumi!! kyoko shouted ran towards him and hug him

hey... I can't breath takumi said jokingly

so... how have you been? Kyoko ask

it's ok just teaching the kids to drive and ordering parts to make the fujiwara special suspension kit to make the cars easier to drive takumi said

hey lets why not lets go up to the offices instead of talking here standing keisuke said

ya lets go takumi said

and the three friends went up the lift soon they got out of the lift

so what you going to do now kyoko? Keisuke ask

ya because I came up to get a few things before going back down so I can't keep you company takumi said

well I could go down to the garage and learn about tunning like other kids kyoko said

ya come on... just let me go and get something keisuke said and grab the keys to a car on the table

And the two of them went down the lift and when they got out of the lift

hey kenta...come over here keisuke said and a young man came over

yes keiske-san kenta said

well I need you take an assistant today keisuke said

sure who is it?kenta ask

remember the Driver of the Black FD from saitama? Keisuke ask

ya her names... kyoko right? Kenta ask

ya.. oh damit where is she now keisuke said

is she the one? Kenta ask pointing to kyoko who was still looking at the AE86

hey kyoko come here keisuke call her

yes keisuke? Kyoko ask

ya well I really don't have the time to keep you company until lunch which is in a few hours so i've left kenta instructions to take you as an assistant so you have to follow him around ok? Keisuke ask

ya ok I'll see you later bye...kyoko said and keisuke kiss her on the forehead and got into a yellow RX8

and as the RX 8 drove off

keisuke call takumi through the onboard radio

hey takumi you there? Keisuke ask

ya whats up keisuke? Takumi reply

want to show the kids a few moves? Keisuke said grinning

ya why not ok I meet you on the track takumi reply

And as takumi catch up in another RX8(panda color) they did a twin drift at the first corner which always amazes the kids around the track and just then a white FD came behind them and did a triple drift and when they came out of the cars keisuke ran towards FD straight after getting out of the car and when the door open..

who are you this a private track only students and personals are allow keisuke said

just then the driver started laughing and took off his helmet revealing to be none other than Ryosuke himself

Aniki! keisuke said running towards ryosuke and hugging him

so you finally remembered me ryosuke said jokingly


	5. A new white comet

When did you come back to japan Aniki? Keisuke ask

yesterday ryosuke said

WHAT!! keisuke shouted

what? Ryosuke ask

nothing but if you came back yesterday why didn't you come home? Keisuke ask

well because I have good and bad news... ryosuke said suddenly look sad and looking at the floor

well I think I will go with bad news first... keisue said

well I brought the comet with me to the US right well during a race I blew it... ryosuke said saddly

oh no that can't be you blew the comet's engine? Keisuke ask

well ya it's beyond repair but the good news is I got a new comet that FD... ryosuke said suddenly lighting up

well it looks like mine expect its white... keisuke said

ya but instead of just the "REDSUNS" sticker its has the "PROJECT D"on the other side ryosuke said

oh... well I got something to tell you aniki keisuke said

ok what is it? Ryosuke ask

well... its kyoko she's... keisuke said

well what? Ryosuke ask

here... keisuke said

ok than where is she? Ryosuke ask

well she is with kenta now but we'll will meet her during lunch keisuke reply

so what you going to do now ryosuke-san? Takumi ask

well I really have nothing to do anyway so I might go back to the hospital later after lunch ryosuke said

ok than... so why don't you go help kenta as well? Keisuke said

ya why not... ryosuke said

ok give a minute keisuke said and speak through the PA system

Can kenta please come to the garage for awhile keisuke said and soon

yes keisuke-san what is it kenta said then saw ryosuke and said

ah.. ryosuke-san you back from the trip already? Kenta ask

ya... ryosuke reply

hey kenta wheres kyoko? Keisuke ask

well since you called me I told her to wait for me there... kenta reply

ok man but you better look after her or i'll kill you but talking about calling you I need you to take my aniki as an assistant too ok? Keisuke ask

ya sure with ryosuke it will be so much easier to look after the class too kenta said

ok then I will meet you three for lunch later ok? Keisuke ask

ya bye kenta reply and went back to kyoko with ryosuke

oh ya roysuke-san did you bring it? Kenta ask

bring what? Ryosuke ask

The Comet... kenta said

how about that kenta I have bad news about it I blew the engine till its beyond repair by I got a new comet the white FD you see there.. ryosuke said pointing a the FD in front of them

Wow kenta said admiring the FD

ok kenta we better go back to kyoko before keisuke gets mad ryosuke pointed out

ok ryosuke-san follow me kenta said and went back to kyoko


	6. Sakura

1 hour later it was lunch

Keisuke..! kyoko shouted running towards him leaving ryosuke and kenta behind

hey... so how was it learn anything about tunning? Keisuke ask

ya it was so great I learn so many things from both of them... kyoko reply

ya thats a good thing.. so... ah what do you want to eat? Keisuke ask

well i'm not too sure myself... kyoko reply blushing a little with puppy eyes...

ha ha you know something you look so.. cute when do that.. oh well lets go for lunch keisuke said

hey keisuke I know just the place to eat ryosuke called out to him

ok where? Keisuke ask

The hospital... ryosuke said

oh come on you just got back and you want to go to the hospital oh well... lets go keisuke said

and all of them went to their cars(keisuke, kyoko- yellow FD, Ryosuke – White FD, kenta – orange S14 takumi – panda trueno AE86) and went to the hospital and as they went in

oh.. good afternoon Dr takahashi welcome back the nurse at the reception said

ya thanks.. ah.. has there been any calls for me? Ryosuke ask

ya actually there is one it's from Tokyo her name is sakura the nurse replyed

ya thanks transfer her number to my office immediately ryosuke order

ok Dr takahashi the nurse reply

thanks ryosuke said

so aniki whose this sakura? And why you get so serious all of a sudden when you heard her name? Keisuke ask

no shes just someone I met in the US I met her at a race and turns out she has a heart problem and so happens to know me because she too is a Japanese(hey ryosuke is the white comet of akagi) ryosuke reply

oh... I see so when you going to call her? Keisuke ask

why you asking so much...? ryosuke ask

well its the first time I've seen you care for someone you don't know not to say a girl.. keisuke reply

hey she does have a heart problem right ryosuke pointed out

o well... keisuke ask

hey let's stop talking and just go for lunch we still have to go back to the school you know takumi said

just then takumi's phone rang

hi takumi speaking whose this? Takumi said through the phone

oh hi how are you... so when you coming back to gunma?...ok see you then ok bye love you too... and takumi hung up the phone everyone look at him in surprise...

what? Takumi ask confused

nothing just didn't know you had a girlfriend... keisuke said

hey you cursing me or something? Takumi said

no let's just go... keisuke said

and they went off to lunch


	7. New characters

Hi this is the profiles of two new character Lance and sakura but since lance is not in the anime but hope you don't mind I add him into the original time line of the anime/manga in the profile you read here thanks and please tell me what you think about them

Here's lance's profile

Name:Lance age:19

Height:1.8m

Race:Chinese Nationality:Singaporean

Hair style:spike(dark brown)

Birthdate:1st November 1981

Car: Mazda RX 7 FD3S type R

Car modifications:lambo style doors

:Wireless Internet laptop

:bucket seats

:racing harness

:brilliant black paint job

:RE amemiya Body kit (keisuke's)

:20B-REW engine

:metal pedals and steering wheel

:8 spokes bronze rims(keisuke's)

:"REDSUNS" sticker on the both ends of the side of the car

:Fujiwara special suspension set up

:aero mirrors

:racing class twin turbo(form chapter 10 onwards)

background:born in Singapore in year 1981 he was born an orphan in Singapore and grew up watching every racing show or anime and play any games that has to do with racing and drifting through the corners in the game finally he vow at the age of 14 that he will come to japan one day and look for the best to take him in as a drifting disciple to teach him the ways of drifting there he brought his import FD with him to the Japan with knowledge from a Japanese friend of his in Singapore telling him about the rotary brothers and the legendary racers from the fujiwara tofu shop he went to the fujiwara shop and saw the legendary toyota trueno AE86 and Subaru impreza GC8 and went on to learn form the famous takumi and bunta fujiwara and the famous rotary brothers ryosuke and keisuke takahashi to teach him and slowly learn his own style of drifting through the training after mastering all this at the age of 18 he went back to Singapore thanking the fujiwaras and the takahashis for guiding and teaching him and he left promising to come back again and 1 year later he kept his promise and has now come back to japan with a faster FD(modification's on top) with a warning for the team and back for more form the famous corners of akagi and akina once again

this profile is for sakura hope you like it

Name:sakura takeshi(no way related to nakazato can't find a better surname) age 27

height:1.75m

Race:Japanese nationality:Japanese

hair style:long to just below the shoulders(black)

Brithdate:2nd October 1973

Car:NIL

car modification:NIL

background:born in japan in 1973 this girl was born with a terminal heart illness that still does not have a cure meaning that she might die any second due to that her parents have allow to do what she wants and going to the US to countinue racing was one and after meeting with ryosuke takahashi there ryosuke vows to try and find cure for her to get well and thats is when she falls in love with the manager and leader of project D, leader of the REDSUNS, akagi's white comet and top heart surgeon of Japan Ryosuke takahashi


	8. Mount akagi and an old friend

Soon it was dinner and taumi had been invited to dinner with the takahashis because over the 2 years of coming over to the takashi to discus things with the brothers it is now more of a tradition to come once a week for dinner

so kyoko I heard a great deal about from kenta after Project D's expetdition to saitama about the race Mrs takahashi said

oh really... kyoko said surprised

ya kenta also said that you were really pretty I guess I now know why they said that Mrs takahashi said making kyoko blush a little

thank you kyoko reply

and they ate dinner talking about the two FD drivers and soon dinner was over and takumi has went home and keisuke and kyoko are now in the room unpacking kyoko's bag

so... ah... want to go to akagi for awhile? Keisuke ask

sure its been such a long time I want see how its change... kyoko said and with that keisuke got his keys and they both got into the yellow FD

and at the bottom climbing the mountain in (kyoko's mind)

Wow his gotten so fast since the last I was here in ryosuke's FC as keisuke drifted through the corner

and G-forces are so different when drifts through the corner or when he changes gear form last time

and soon they were at the peak and keisuke park the FD in front of the guard rail

Wow its so beautifulup here.. kyoko said

ya its so long when I come up here just to see the view even through I come here weekly at night just to drive keisuke said

ya... kyoko reply

so what do you want to do? Keisuke ask

don't know I just don't feel like going back tonight you know... kyoko said

then want to go book two hotel room? Keisuke ask

no way no zero zlich no hotel rooms kyoko reply

than where you going to sleep after the experience from project D I am so not going to sleep in bucket sits again keisuke said

please...kyoko said looking at him with puppy eyes

no... keisuke said

oh come on please one last time... kyoko ask

ok one last time then i'm taking you home keisuke said but unknown to him kyoko was already asleep and there was no reply he look beside him to see kyoko sitting there sleeping in the bucket sit and not wanting to wake her up he got out of the car and made a call home and ryosuke answer

hey aniki? Keisuke ask

yes keisuke.. ryosuke said

ya ah.. could you help me mom and dad I won't be home tonight... keisuke ask

ya sure where are anyway...? ryosuke ask

Akagi's peak keisuke reply

what you doing there? Ryosuke ask

nothing ok so stop asking I won't tell you anything and I'll be home in the morning keisuke said

alright whatever you say bye.. ryosuke said

ok good night bye.. keisuke reply and hung up and walk to the rail and seat on it and took out a smoke and lit up and as he smoke he starts to relies how cute and how much he actually like kyoko and after finishing his smoke he heard an engine and he relies that its was a rotary engine but it was differen form his 13B thinking it was ryosuke he starts to walk towards the entrance to the peak only to be surprised by a familiar black FD but it sounded different only to replies its equipped with 20B-REW engine


	9. Lance and a warning

As the Black FD stop beside his own FD keisuke realize that it has the same body kit as him and and it also have the REDSUNS sticker on it remembering who it is he took out his phone and call of all the REDSUNS and the Fujiwaras (hello aniki call all the REDSUNS I will call the fujiwaras to mount akagi now there's some one here ryosuke surprise got into his new 20B FD and went to akagi straight away) to mount Akagi and walk towards the Black FD keisuke ran towards the driver who just got out of the FD

lance!! keisuke shouted towards the driver

Keisuke! The driver name lance shouted

hey how have you been? And when did you come back? Keisuke ask

i'm fine and I just got out of the plane and dam I like what you did to the FD after ryosuke emailed me the Picture I put the went through a whole lot modifications man lance said proudly

ya I can listen keisuke said and soon all the REDSUNS and the fujiwaras were here

Lance! Everyone who came first shouted and came and hug him

so lance why did you come back? Takumi ask after everyone is here

well first is to come back to keep my promise second is a warning.. lance said

then ryosuke said what warning

its a group of racers called mountain killers who apparently my Japanese friend who have contacts here told me have been targeting the best team and breaking the times you guy s set on each mountains and they are currently in saitama waiting for kyoko's team lance said

then that means they'll be here in no time aniki what do we do? Keisuke ask

we'll wait then when they come the REDSUNS will challenge them and if we lose Project D here and Akina then if we lose again fujiwara san we are going to need you on akina is that alright? Ryosuke ask the older fujiwara

well it is my home turf right.. bunta reply smiling

ya.. you shitty old if you lose I'm so going to crash the 86 takumi said

ya as if he'll lose takumi your dad is not just a racing god his a tensai ryosuke pointed

ya thanks for the compliment kid bunta said

but wait what if they only battle in teams? Keisuke ask

then I'll race with him on the uphill as the akina lengends again if thats alraight with you fujiwara san lance said

ya so the plan here is the REDSUNS then Project D then the Akina GODS that good? Takumi ask

yes then lets start pratice straight away... lance said

wait we cant we don't have any supplies and the fujiwaras need to deliver the toufus ryosuke said

ya and I cant drive with kyoko sleeping you know keisuke said

well why dont kenta and the mechines go back and bring the vans and takumi will stay here while me and fujiwara san go back to akina to pratice?and kyoko can sleep in one of the vans when one of them is up? lance said

ya why not takumi said

ok then kenta tell the others to get the vans up and the other FD van and the impreza van to akina now ryosuke commanded

yes ryosuke san and kenta quickly did his job and they others got ready to the practice around akagi while waiting

soon one of the vans got up and keisuke carried Kyoko bridal style to the passager seat with the AC unit in medium and he took of his button up shirt and use it to cover kyoko and as he was a bout to lay on kyoko se woke up to see a half naked Keisuke and in her mind

wow six packs

go to sleep we'll be praticeing for awhile i'll take you home later ok keisuke ask putting on a t shirt he kept in his car


	10. A secret: part 1

Ya sure kyoko reply went to sleep and bunta fujiwara went back to akina in the impreza first

oh ya.. before you sleep I need to tell you something keisuke said

what is it? Kyoko ask

well it has something to do with your team back in saitama.. keisuke said

what? What happen? Kyoko ask

well it seems a friend of ours came back to keep a promise and told us about a team call mountain killers who are doing the same thing I did in project D and are now currently racing your team in saitama as we speak keisuke said

what!!.. than I have to get back now... kyoko said as she tried to get out and as keisuke hold her back lance phone rang

hello lance here... what... ok I'll tell them.. and their next target?.. ok thanks bye.. lance said and hung up

I have bad news kyoko your team just lost to the mountain killers but they have not beat the records lance said

ok then what else? Ryosuke said relief that the records are not broken

well it seems their next target is impact blue and the nightkids on myogi and usui and if i'm not wrong after this two it will be kyouchi and kai and finally us lance said

ok... ryosuke said

wait theres more before impact blue and the night kids it will be the TRC and the purple shadows than them lance said

ok then let practice begin and if news come that they beat the school, the gods, kai and kyouchi then I will have to battle them uphill akagi as project D and takumi battles on the downhill of akina and keisuke will battle uphill as a REDSUNS then kenta I will depend on you to win downhill for the REDSUNS if they lose project D will race uphill here and downhill akina ryouke commanded and said we all go 80 for tonight from 4am so that we can get everything ready and meet tomorrow night here but the subaru and the other FD van will go straight to akina so that lance and fujiwara san will not need to come here is that clear?

Hai! Everyone reply

then lets get to work ryosuke said and climb into his white FD and sped down the mountain and lance left in his FD racing ryosuke and headed towards the fujiwara tofu shop

At the Fujiwara Tofu shop

so ah.. fujiwara san... lance said

yes lance? Bunta reply

well... I have been wondering you know... lance said

what? Bunta ask

well.. I was wondering how did you get so good and how do you have contacts to get hold of a group A rally engine? Lance ask

well thats for me to know and for you to find out bunta said

then does that mean I can ask anyone about it? Lance ask

sure but that is if you know who to ask... bunta said

well let me tell you fujiwara san I like you have my contacts when if come to cars and parts too you know... lance said

sure you do kid... let me tell you a secret... bunta said

What is it? Lance

you know why I accepted you to train under my wing? Bunta ask

no and I never knew why... can you tell me? Lance ask

sure but first go cook breakfast to let me think about it because i'm getting old and I need a bit of time to recollect get what I mean? Bunta said

sure fujiwara san give a minute and hope you like it its been a long I cooked you know... lance said

and bunta laugh and soon lance finish and brought in breakfast into the living room

ok heres why I took you in... bunta said


	11. A secert: Part 2 and a new Turbo

ok...lance said

so one day day I was walking down the pavement just looking around and thinking how I can takumi and the 86 faster so I decided to get the group A rally engine and went to a fortune teller and well he said

"the day I meet a black rotary who came with a kid whose age 17 is going to be the day takumi gets a new friend and helper in the shop and a new rival in one year"

and well thats true and so I went back again after you left and told him it came true and he said

"the next time you meet him is the day a new danger will arise and he'll be faster than ever"

so its because of the fortune teller that you take me in? Lance ask

well yes and no it's also because you have the potential in tunning cars and the will to learn and look at you now last time I saw you your FD had only 250HP and look at it now you have a least 350HP under that hood after working hard to earn money for modifications and now you can tackle the corners as fast as me.. bunta with a smile

oh...but to tell you truth I only have 320HP because I still haven't save eough for a new set of turbo so I still need to save a bit more before I hit a least 400HP lance said

I see ok come chop chop I need to go somewhere for awhile... so I need you to deliver ok? Bunta said

ya sure lance said and got up with bunta

ok don't spill a drip ok... bunta said as he put the cup of water in the cup of water and crouching down to the FD

ya sure... ok... tofu secure.. i'm off.. i'll meet you at akina's peak later lance said and sped off into the night towards mount akina

ya sure bunta said as he got into the impreza he started the engine and drove towards the city he went around a corner and reach in front of an old temple and went in

hey fortune teller you here? Bunta said as he walk in the temple

ah yes... bunta... what can I do for you? An old man said as he walk out of the room towards bunta

ya well the kids back and yes.. his faster now so I want to make him faster... bunta said

ah.. I... see... the fortune teller said

ok any ideas? Bunta said

ya well why don't get him a new engine? The fortune teller said

for what when he has a 20B under that hood... bunta said

than... how about a stronger set of twin turbos... I think even you can heard his turbo trying to get faster right.. the fortune teller said

ya.. ok thanks... for the advice you know instead of a fortune teller why don't you be a mechanic... bunta said

ah... now thats for me to know and you to find out... the fortune teller said and walk off and bunta turn and walk and got into the impreza and sped off to a garage and went to knock and to gate

hey...anyone in there... bunta shouted and went into the door and on the lights revealing the room to be a very high tech garage with every car part form visual to performance place accordingly and walk towards a new set of twin turbos stronger than the stock turbo in the black FD and left a note saying

"_dear masashi _

_I'm taking the new set of twin turbos for an FD send me the bill to me later I will pay you back another day thanks... _

_PS: you'll know what FD I'm talking about to bother to take this particular set of turbo _

_Bunta Fujiwara"_

and left for akina soon at the peak lance was still training and is taking a rest form both the runs and flight time in the plane to rush here just to warn them and as bunta got out he took the turbo to the the mechanics and said

hey put this in bunta said noticing them complaining about the stock turbo stopping it from running faster and looking at the new set of racing class twin turbo they smile thank bunta and put it in now resulting this FD to have at least 450HP now


	12. A new akina uphill legend

As the mechanics installed the turbo lance woke up and got out of the Van and walk towards the FD and said

Ok is everything done? Lance ask

Ya just give us a minute to install the new turbo... the mechanic replied

ok wait...what turbo I didn't bring a turbo... lance said

oh... well fujiwara san brought it and ask us to put it in... the mechanic reply

oh.. I see lance said finally realizing that the Famous Impreza had arrived and had finish its tunning and had already started practice

hey lance can I ask you something? The mechanic ask

ya sure what is it? Lance reply

well I have always wonder.. you know.. how fujiwara san get all this parts like the 86's engine and your new racing class twin turbo... the mechanic ask

well I ask him too but he said it was for him to know and for us to find out lance said

oh I see the mechanic reply and continued installing the turbo

hey wait a minute(the mechanic look up for under the hood) what is it

well just now did you say my... new turbo is a racing class turbo? Lance said sterning the word"my"

well ya why? The mechanic ask

no nothing so are you saying that I have at least 450HP in this baby now? Lance ask

well if you were to change the intercooler you'll hit 550HP... is that good enough? The mechanic reply

ya sure its cool lance said looking surprise because last time he check he had only 320HP and now 450

so how long is it going to take to install the turbo? Lance ask

it'll take awhile but soon we working as fast as we can since its a racing class twin turbo we might need to readjust a few things the mechanic reply

I see ok can you call me when its done? Lance ask

ya sure the mechanic said and went back to work.. lance look into his watches as he was wearing two watches so that he knows what time is it in japan and Singapore he set one to japan's while coming here and relies it was already 6am and 5am in Singapore remembering his long 15hour trip here and then the 1 and a half hour practice he went back into the van and took out his phone and dialed a number to Singapore the call was answered

hi morning angel...i'm fine i'm in japan already... so have you decided want to come over?... ok I'll see you soon...call me when you reach I pick you up if not i'll send someone ok?...ya sure bye love you too lance said and hung up and just in time the mechanic knock on the window lance nodded and got out of the van and into the FD he rev the engine for awhile enjoying the new 20B rotary engine he installed and had feel of how to fully control the power just before coming and the new racing class turbo he set off downhill akina and quickly reach the five hairpins passing the subaru on the way and use the gutter and finish the downhill a second behind bunta's time which is about the same as takumi's downhill record and got ready to set an uphill record for akina as it has never been done before he got ready... and in 3...2...1...GO! He scream in his mind and he started the lap timer started to simulate the impreza in front of him as he desperately tries to keep up with it he starts using the ultimate uphill line on akina a line he took only when racing real challenges like the fujiwaras, the takahashis and god arm and god foot and when he reach the five hair pins he drop into the gutter to gain speed and fully utilizing the 450HP he got in and out of the gutter as fast as bunta, takumi and ryosuke could do and continue chasing the imagery impreza in front of him and as soon as he reach the top he stop the timer and realize that he had just beat bunta's uphill record by a fraction when he show bunta the time bunta said

I told you you are going to be able to tackle the corners as fast as me soon... bunta said smiling and it hit lance in his mind question starts popping out: had he always been training me to be a balance driver so I could be like him a one man team with a few mechanics? Had he always been training to be as fast on the uphill on akina as keisuke on akagi? Had he also arrange for the racing turbo to be in my FD the whole time? Or did he just get because I needed it or he got it because he could hear my car trying to get faster?


	13. Questions and Answers

And as Lance got out of the car he went towards bunta who was sitting on the guard rail smoking waiting for the mechanics hired specially by ryosuke to handle the impreza to change the tires and finsh what he ask them to do and lance ask:

fujiwara san can I ask you something? Lance ask

ya sure kid what is it? Bunta reply

well I have just started to wondered... you know when you train me did you purposely off my alarm every morning so that I would be late and so that I will speed up the mountain training to be the fastest uphill climber on akina without my knowing?? Lance ask the older fujiwara

so you figure that out huh... bunta said not surprised

and... did you train to be a balance driver but also a more Superior climber on akina? Lance ask

yes thats right and you know why? Bunta reply

no why fujiwara san? Lance ask

it's because of the FD it's a good downhill monster stock like the 86 but it packs a whole lot of power and thats is partly why I train you to be a climber instead of the downhill more... bunta said

than why the racing turbo you could have just gotten me a stronger twin turbo but why a racing class twin turbo? Lance ask

it's because compared to the modifications done to keisuke's FD I think yours will not be able to keep up on the uphill because the reason being that you had only race against time on the up hill while training on the dowhill where as keisuke had compete in both up and downhill races and has far more experience on the uphill of the mountains and professional racing and his FD will pack at least 500HP the moment he feels left out because everyone he knows who drive a rotary has move on to a 20B while his is still a 13B bunta said

so the whats the reason for the twin turbo is it because I needed it or you could tell that my FD is trying desperately to run faster for me? Lance ask

Both... when you told me you had only 320HP I was shocked and when I heard you shifted gears when you went for the delivery I could feel your aura trying to get stronger and your FD's turbo were running as fast as they can and with the 20B stock turbo I knew you were going to need serious horse power to be the best climber on akina and you know no matter what you do you and keisuke are no match on each other's home course because you two know this two mountains like the back of your hand but the disadvantages are you both know the ultimate line on your own mountains making it hard for the other to win bunta said

so thats why you got me the racing turbo to make me faster? Lance ask

yes and I still need to pay for you know I would expect a very long bill in my mail box later bunta said laughing and lance join in

ok i'll inform masashi to send me the bill later and thanks bunta I appreciate everything you and the takahashi did for me lance said and continued his training

what a good kid bunta said as the FD went off he got into the impreza and speed downhill akina and so soon it was day light and all of them had went home it was Sunday and lance had gotten up in the hotel he was staying he had bought an apartment here the last time he was here but he still needed to get it clean up before he could sleep so he went to the hotel for the night and had checked out after breakfast he had gotten whatever he needed and went back to his apartment and clean it up he got his wardrobe full of the clothes he left behind out put in the new ones went to the dry cleaners to get the old ones clean got back and got ready for breakfast then eat went to the school to check it out confrimed with keisuke about the meeting got ready for lunch went to the usual fast food place he goes too hopeing they will remember him then went to the Gas station to look for the akina speedstars and yuuichi and feel his car up with high octane fuel got ready for dinner after hanging out there then went to akina to start tonights practices with the akina speedstars tagging along to learn a with things and with lance and bunta giving advice personally to help them in their training and the akina speedstars try desperately to keep up with the two monster and at that time at the peak at 2 am knowing lance was still awake someone call him...

there will be a few new characters I will add Eg:the mountain killer's members and their bio like what they like what car they drive what modifications were done to their car etc and thanks for reading this story pls R&R since its my 1st one hope you like it


	14. Angel

Here the profile of a new character name angel(from chapter 11 of the story new character profile unless followed by story is not counted) before I continue my story hope you like this too

Name:Angel age:19

Height:1.7m

Race:Chinese Nationality:Singaporean

Hair style: Long to mid back a bit tied into a ponytail on top of her hear with the rest dropping down(brown)

Birthdate:20th December

Car:Mazda RX7 FD3S Type R(pink)

Car modification:NIL

Background:Born the same year as Lance but to a wealthy family her parents were highly respected people because they own one of the world's fastest F1 teams following her parents foot steps she deiced to marry a racer when she grows up but her father disapprove to the idea afraid that she might get cheated of her feelings with this she ran away from home and move to an orphanage at the age of 17 and met her first friend a Japanese they shared a lot of secrets including her idea of marrying a racer and at that moment her friend told her of a street racer who lives here he is a considered a legend on video games and he is currently in japan starting his real live drift training but he is not back yet than she ask what does he drive because she will only marry someone who is a kind hearted rotary driver because of her love for Mazda RX7s having a set of all three generation in her old houses garage and having witness a black RX7 drift in a acarde Game in the acarde played by a certain black haired orphan boy name lance and her friend say if thats the guy you are looking for you have come to the right person then he leads her into a room full of pictures of RX7 and three beds then he said that boy happens to live here and she move in with them and waited soon he came back and they were introduce to each other they started seeing each other and she decided to bring him to her dad weather her dad approved a not she was going to stay with him and her dad finally approved of her idea seeing how much lance love and care for her durring dinner when he still had studies and street racing to do and decided to give her back her FD and offered to help lance with parts lance decline and has work his way to the best of Singapore's underground racing

Now moving chapter 13

Lance's phone rang he put on the bluetooth and answered the call:

Hello lance speaking...really you're here?...ok i'll get there as fast as I can...ok bye i'll see you soon give me 10 minutes ok?bye love you and hung up

lance walked over to his mechanics and said:

I need to go some where foro awhile I'll be back within the hour lance said he got into the car and sped off towards the airport he went to the motor way and broke all the speed limts because japan's police cars are factory tune so if you go above 180km/h they don't even try to catch you soon he reach the airport he saw her and shouted:

angel over here lance shouted and ran towards her and hugged her she let go of her bags and return the hug

so what you doing here so fast? Lance ask

I missed you and I need to know the place first if not I'll be lost if I drive on my own...angel said

so wheres your FD? Lance ask

it's being shipped here as we speaked so it'll reach tomorrow angel replyed

I see but I can only fetch you to the cargo area to get it cause I need to go some where then I have actually set japan's map and all the mountains here on your GPS so follow the map to mount akina and look for me at night ok? Lance ask

ok sure... so what we going to do now I so tired... angel said yawning

come on i'll bring you then i'm going out don't wait up for me ok? Lance assured and help her get her things into the FD and drove back home when he reach his apartment he carried her bridal style onto his bed not wanting to wake her up her turn on the Air corn, brought her things up, tuck her in, put her things to one side and went off for akina and left a note:

_Dear angel,_

_if you wake up and read this that means i'm not around cause i'm not back yet theres food in the kitchen the switch is on the right side of the doorway into the kitchen and if you want you can call me your things are outside i'll buy you a wardrobe in the afternoon_

_Love Lance_

Soon he reach mount akina and countiue training


	15. meeting part 1

Soon it was daylight and angel woke up she went into the kitchen and relize that she was a alone and that lance had gone out leaving a note(last chapter) so she quickly picked up her phone and called him:

hey where are you?...ok then can you bring me to the port later?...it will reach at 11.00am but we need to be there 30mins earlier in case it reaches early...ok sure than i'll see you later...bye... love you too and hung up the phone she got ready for breakfast and soon it was 9.00am she got her clothes out and ate her breakfast at 9.30 her phone rung:

hello...yeah...ok...ook bye love you she hung up and went to find a shoes and changed her she took out a pair of high heels a white mini skirt and a white t-shirt that covers just below her belly with the word billabong across her chest and went downstairs and waited 5mins later the Black FD made its appearance and she got in:

hey slept well last night? Lance ask as she got in

ya your bed is so comfortable... angel reply

ya thanks ok come put on the harness I need to speed to get there in 30mins I send someone there to check if its here and they said it'll reach in half and hour lance said and soon they were on the motorway going at 100mph going towards the harbor in 20mins they were there angel got out of the car and kissed lance good bye and went off to her car and lance drove off... lance went to the mall and bought a pink wardrobe and a shoe rack and a few eating utensils and went to look at cups he chose a pink cup and a black one for himself and went to the clothes shop and brought two jackets a pink one with a golden Phoenix on the back and a black one with a sliver dragon at the back with flames on the sides and soon it was eveing he went home on put everything in its place settle down and wrote a note:

_Dear angel,_

_gone to practice at mount akina hope you know how to work the GPS now theres a present for you on the bed you can take mine i'll sleep on the floor and your wardrobe is the pink one beside mine meet me in akina tonight dinner is in the fridge just put it in the microwave instructions at the back of the package i'll see you tonight_

_PS: hope you like the present and wear it to the meeting see you later and your cup is the pink one drinks is in the fridge as well_

_Love Lance_

Ate his lunch and left for the takahashis residence for a meeting he reach there and parked his car in between the AE86 and the Black FD in the new takahashi mansion's garage which they move to a year ago because of the hospital's huge income per year ever since ryosuke join and a need for bigger space when they host partys for the hospital and such and went in:

ah.. Mr and Mrs takahashi nice to see you again lance said as he walk in and went to hug and shake hands with the two elder takahashis

yes lance its so nice to see you again so how have you been...? Mr takahashi ask

oh.. you know the usual just training and racing here and there... lance reply

I bet you have girlfriend now huh...? Mrs takahashi said

no...yes theres one I like but we just started dating last year...lance reply

ah then when can we meet her...? Mrs takahashi ask

well she is kind of trying to memories the place first but i'll try to bring her next time I come which **might **be next week ok? Lance said

yes thats very nice of you lance Mr takahashi replyed

ok I need to go talk to ryosuke and the others first do you know where they are? Lance ask

ya they are in the conference room in the basement Mrs takahashi reply

ok I'll be there now thanks... lance said

no problem I inform them through the speakers and she went to a mic and said

sorry to interrupt Ryosuke...just wanted to tell you that lance will be there in a minute

and ryosuke said:speak of the devil and everyone started laughing soon lance reach the conference room and said hey what so funny?

Ok everyone back to the topic and lance if you don't mind could you sit beside takumi ryosuke said

ok so what is it? Lance ask as he took his sit

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx hop you like this the profile of the mountain killers will be up soon and will takumi, kyouchi and nakazato move on to new rides or will they stick to the current rides? Read to find out


	16. meeting part 2 and something unexpected

So what is the meeting for ryosuke? Lance ask

well i've bad news... ryosuke said

well what is it aniki? Keisuke ask

its the TRC they lost... ryosuke said

what...!! takumi shouted

how could that happen? Keisuke ask

ya who was representing them? Takumi ask

downhill it was...daiki ninomiya and uphill smiley sakai ryosuke said

then how can they lose? Keisuke ask

well it seems that the mountain killers happened to be ex-students from the TRC and they were expeled so they just so happen to know how they drive ryosuke said

then what are they driving? Keisuke ask

it seems to be an Evo VII for the downhill and an R34 for the uphill ryosuke said

great more evos and GTRs keisuke said under his breath

then what do we do now? Takumi ask

we'll have to wait if word comes that they beat god arm and god foot they may be our biggest challenge yet ryosuke said

ok... keisuke said

hey takumi... bunta suddenly said

yes dad... takumi reply

i'm going to see the next race if their as fast as you say their you are are going to need to get a new car...bunta said

what!!! no I am not changing the 86 for another car no... takumi snapped

son i'll tell you something the reason you have been winning is not because of the 86 well parlty but it is also because of you too and you can win the others because I thought you when you are younger and I train you so that you'll feel that driving is more of a chore instead of enjoying it and look at you now you won't get nervous at a race and so you won't get distracted easily so if you were to drive a faster car you'll have a high chance of beating me... bunta said

but what can I get? A rotary like keisuke, ryosuke, kyoko and lance and the others? or an S2000 like god arm? Because I am so not going to drive a 4wd other than your impreza... or an FF takumi said

then drive the impreza then... bunta said

ya.. I will like you were to even learn me other than when the 86 is in the shop or when I go do the delivery takumi said

than what you going to drive when I come back saying you'll lose in the 86 and i'm not lending you the impreza? bunta said

I drive...ok fine i'll get a new car... takumi finally gave in but I not selling the 86

of course you're not selling it you know how I spend on it? Bunta said jokingly

so what you want to get I call masashi up straight bunta said and took out his phone ready to call

I don't know but I want to try out alot of cars after all like what god arm said its best you try alot of cars and find the one that suits you the most takumi said

than do you have an idea of what kind of car you want? Bunta ask

defiantly an FR and a light one with a least 250HP and something as easy to drive like the 86 and RX7s and the S2000... takumi said

ok than I want you to go to joushima and borrow his S2000 and test it you like it ask him what he did to it and tell me tomorrow but first I want you to try out the FDs first thats is if they don't mind bunta said looking at the FD drivers

sure I dont mind because if not for you fujiwara san my FD won't be as fast as it is now lance reply

then i'm cool with it too after all without your advice Fujiwara san I won't be this good keisuke said

ya ok sure just don't use the gutter because mine is a kinda to low to do the gutter hook ryosuke said

ok you heard what he said takumi? bunta said

ya so we ready to go? Takumi ask

ya ok we go to mount akina first to let takumi try the cars out than we'll come back to akagi to practice understood? Ryosuke ask

hai! Everyone replyed

ok then I want to FD and impreza vans in akina now than the rest will wait at akagi... ryosuke said and got out of his seat

hey takumi what time is it? Lance ask as he got into his FD

9pm takumi reply

ok thanxx lance reply and check his phone for calls a good thing there was no calls

then set off for mount akina they reach there soon and at the peak they all came out of the motorway towards mount akina soon they reach the peak

ok takumi I want you just drive on akina like you always do but no gutters expect fot lance's car since his is tune for akina ok? Ryosuke ask

ya ok... takumi replyed and got into lance's FD and got to the starting line to make sure with fumihiro that theres no cars but just than...

Takumi wait fumihiro shouted and he slam the breaks

what is it fumihiro san? Takumi ask

wait theres a car coming up... fumihiro reply

what kind of car? Lance ask over hearing them

its a pink one... its drifting to fast in the corners but on the straight comes its slow we'll have to wait when it's at the straight to know what car fumihiro said

I know what it is a pink RX7 lance told and true enough a pink RX7 come up and a female driver got out

Lance the driver shouted wearing a pink jacket with a golden phoenix ran towards him

hey angel lance said and hugged her leaving everyone expect bunta and takumi surprised


	17. Takumi's New car part 1

And as she pulled away from lance she ran towards the fujiwaras:

takumi! bunta san! she shouted as she hugged them

hey how have you been... takumi ask letting go of her looking at how surprised the others other than his dad and lance are

nothing I just got back yesterday angel said

I see come on I want to introduce you to some people takumi said and lead her towards the takahashi brothers with lance following

so ah... lance whose this? Keisuke ask

oh hi i'm angel i'm lance's girlfriend... angel said

oh... I see than welcome to japan my name's keisuke... keisuke takahashi this is my brother ryosuke takahashi that is fumihiro he is more or less aniki's helper and thats kenta the guy beside the S14 and wow what did you do to the FD to make it drift at such insane speed and ah... how you know the fujiwaras? Keisuke ask

well last Christmas me and angel came to japan for a weekend and not wanting to bother you guys we just went to the fujiwaras for tea and we went back and she brought her FD with her so fujiwara san did you can guess... lance said

I see and did you do anything to it? Keisuke ask

no she didn't that FD is practically Stock no modifications of any kind is done... ryosuke said

wow how did you know that ryosuke san? Angel ask amazed at how ryosuke can tell without looking under the car or hood

well remember I told you that there is tensai I know who can tell what modification is done to the car just by listening to how it runs? Thats the guy... lance said

oh so cool then can you tell me what is done to lance's car because no matter how much I ask hewon't tell me angel said

ok lets see a 20B-REW engine, a racing class twin turbo, bucket sits, lambo style doors, racing harness, keisuke's FD's bodykit, kyoko's FD's side and a jet black paint job anything else you want know? Ryosuke ask

how much horse power? Angel ask

around 4 to 5 hundred ryosuke reply

wow really? Angel ask

yup... ryosuke reply

wait since when did lance had a racing class turbo? Keisuke ask surprise

since yesterday lance reply

ok aniki I need an upgrade straight away because if fujiwara get lance's FD I will be the slowest keisuke said

alright alright I'll ask mom and dad about it first you know what happen when I told them I got a faster car they were shocked ryosuke reply

ok ok I wait then fujiwara you still want to try out the car?

Ya sure takumi replyed and got into the infamous Singaporean FD and got ready to test it out as he sped down the mountain he slowly went faster and faster and soon the five hairpin were in view he knew the difference between he 86 and lance's FD so he shifted to firth gear the moment he felt the inner tires drop into the gutter the first hairpin and he shift back to fourth gear revving the engine sending the FD into a drift at suicidal speed at the next hairpin and as he exit the drift he slam the brakes and drop to third gear and shifted up to fourth gear the moment he drop the tires into the gutter and he as the last hairpin came he shifted to firth gear and as he entered the corner he shifted down kick the clutch sending a shocked to the rear tires making lose it traction sending the FD into another suicidal drift as he finish the downhill he look up and came out of the FD with his legs wobbly as if he was the passenger in a car moving at suicidal speeds as he looked up to his fater who was with him the whole trip he said:

I want this FD with 400HP only and whats my time? Takumi ask

a fraction behind mine... bunta reply

ok come on lets get back up... bunta


	18. Takumi's new car part 2

And on their way up akina

you sure you want this FD? Bunta ask

I don't know it's fast, easy to drive, and packs 4 to 500HP... but I still feel like trying out Joushima san's S2000 takumi replied

ok than as planned go to Joushima tomorrow try out his S2000 but just in case i'll get the FD ready if you still chose it... Bunta said and soon they are at the top

so takumi what do you think still want to try out the other FDs keisuke ask

well I think we'll just continue training because I decide to get this FD or Joushima san's S2000 takumi reply

wait you don't mean God hand that.. joushima san are you? Keisuke ask sterning the word that

ya.. thats the guy...

but how you going to know what Joushima san did to his S2000? Keisuke ask

thats why i'm going to Tsukuba to borrow it for a few runs and get a feel of it... takumi reply

than what about practice? Keisuke ask

I might not be able to make it tomorrow takumi reply

ok than.. but make your discussion fast because we are going to need a lot of power against the R34 and evo VII ryosuke said

and so keisuke, takumi, ryosuke, kyoko and kenta went back to akagi to practice and soon it was the next evening takumi and bunta got ready to go to mount tsukuba takumi started the 86's engine and bunta seat in the passager seat and they put on their seat belt and takumi took off for mount tsukuba they drove for an hour and finally reach the the place they met the Purple shadow's junior racers and they inform god hand the presents of god sight and takumi soon god hand made his way to his home course soon he reach

ah takumi... bunta what can I do for you to honer your presents here? Joushima ask

well one we came with a warning you see a friend of ours came back and told us of a team who is doing the same as Project D called the mountain killers and they're coming here soon before heading for usui, myogi, akgai and akina so my dad said that if they are as fast as they say their I need a new car and so I have came to decide to see if I'll go on to a RX7 or your S2000 so I came to see if I could borrow your car for a few runs and if I like the settings and all could you tell me what you did to it? Takumi ask

sure sure heres the keys... joushima said and handed him the keys

and humbly takumi took the keys slowly got into the AP1 S2000 that belongs to one of the strongest racing Dr Toshiya Joushima and slowly started the car and got ready to charged downhill tsukuba but as he was driving...

so bunta what have I done to horner your presents since takumi has a reason? Joushima ask

well... its a warning but like what takumi said they're good they beat the TRC and their coming... bunta reply

hey we're not as lousy as the TRC you know joushima said jokingly

ya but when they beat the TRC I was there without them knowing and guess what they beat the TRC with a distance that only I you and kozo can do bunta reply

wow than they must be really fast... joushima reply starting to get serious

ya but not only are they fast but so is their rides but in skill you guys will beat them... bunta said

so what we up against? Joushima ask

An Evo VII downhill and a R34 uphill but in power the R34 is still not match for kozo R34 but I think you better tell him to just stick the uphill... bunta said

but why that way it will be a draw if I lose... joushima reply

yes but on the downhill that R34 will catch up... bunta said

ok i'll tell him...since its from you I hope he'll listen... joushima reply

and soon the S2000 was going to run at its limits if the Driver know how to pull out the full potentail and running on the 50th run and takumi feeling satisfied with both cars could not decide to finally chose a car and compared them both were just as good on the downhill but the FD was defiantly more superior on the uphill and he went towards his father...

Dad I still can't deiced their both are good on the downhill and like you said the FD is so much better on the uphill as well takumi said

then would you want the FD or S2000? Bunta ask

ok then I think... I'll get the... takumi said


	19. Takumi's decision

So what... bunta ask

I think... the FD... takumi said

you sure...? bunta ask

ya it's fast and like you said its a monster on the downhill...but instead I want it below 400HP takumi said and added:

no offense there joushima san... for not choosing your S2000

none taken... and like I said its best you get a car that really suits your style joushima reply

so I see that you have made your decision than shall we go? Bunta ask

ya sure once again thank you joushima san for letting me borrow your S2000 takumi said and got into the AE86 and on their way back bunta took out his phone and call masashi (takumi can only heard his father):

hello...

Ah... bunta what can I do for you?

yes well I need a car in a week possible? Bunta ask

what you need and lance inform me of the turbo and I have send him the bill...

well I need an FD... bunta reply

wa... why you need one for? I thought you are not going to give the impreza to takumi...

yes thats true and the FD is not for me its for Takumi... bunta reply

ok then what you want and what you want to do?

I need a type R with a 20B-REW and the suspension set up in lance's FD and his body kit and spoiler bunta said

ya sure but a week will be a no no it will take a while but give me a week and the half and what colour you wan it to be??

white with a a thin black strip and a black bottom like the 86... bunta reply

ok then come collect the car tomorrow at 10am to do the suspension and tunning then come back in a week for the paint and engine...

ok then i'll see you tomorrow bunta said and hung up

so who was that? Takumi ask

a friend... i'm going out tomorrow and I need a lift to masashi garage bunta said

ok sure what time? Takumi ask without knowing his new car is involved

10am... bunt reply

ok sure takumi said

And made their way to the shop to let bunta get the impreza and he went to akina while takumi headed for mount akagi to finish the nights training with the REDSUNS and Project D soon they finish training and takumi went home at 6am and went to sleep only to be awaken by his father at 10 to bring him to masashi's...

so dad what you going to masashi san's for? Takumi ask as they made their way there

its a secret...for me to know and for you to find out bunta said as he took out a cigarette and started smoking they soon reach bunta got out and said:

I would not be back for the whole week and the half then come looking for me bunta said through the window and went in:

hey masashi you here?

Ah bunta nice to see you again... masashi said as he walk towards bunta

so is it here? Bunta ask

yes follow me masashi said and bunta followed him in to another room the room he took the turbo and saw a car under a parachute bunta went to open the cover and smiled...

dam I ask for a type R but this is too good man masashi you idiot still I would not mind... bunta said

ya I found it in a garage I was at when you called me... masashi reply

ok then lets get to work bunta said and went to the suspension he started to tune the height the brakes everything he added this took out that and soon a week and a half later he said:

its done bunta masashi said looking at the panda FD in front of him and he went towards bunta

hope t don't have to race... with this he better win I'll not let him drive it bunta said

so what you going to do now he won't be home now... masashi said

and bunta took out hie phone and called ryosuke:

hello

hello ryosuke

ah fujiwara san what have I done to have this horner

ya whatever listen I need you to get my son to your house this evening tell him its a dinner I got a surprise for him and don't tell him and I need you to make sure he does not drive the 86 I'll be there at 7 for dinner

ya ok and ryosuke hung up and look at the time it was 5 and went towards his new FD a white limited edition spirit R that comes with a more proper tune 13B equiped with the modification done to the FC and a new 20B engine enjoying the sound for awhile he took off for takumi's house


	20. takumi's new car part 3

This is the two new cars:

Car:mazda RX7 spirit R FD3S

Driver: takumi fujiwara

modifications: 20B-REW

bucket seats

AE86 trueno paint job

Project D full bodykit

fujiwara suspension set up

racing harness

fujiwara tofu shop(private use) sticker(in japanese) on the right side door and project D below it

Car:mazda RX7 spirit R FD3S

Driver: ryosuke takahashi

modifications: 20B-REW

FC modifications

racing harness

project D and REDSUNS sticker below the spoiler

Ok lets continue the story:

As he drove he took out his blue tooth and dialed takumi's number:

hello takumi?

Ah ryosuke san what can I do for you? Takumi ask

oh your father ask me to come pick you up he says he has a surprise for you... ryosuke reply

but I can drive there... takumi said

yes I know but your father insisted that I fetch you and you don't drive there ryosuke said

I see then when will you be here? Takumi ask giving in to the Fact he can't drive there

I'll be there soon I'm on my way now ryosuke reply

ok then I see you later... takumi said and hung up and as soon as he hung up ryosuke's phone rung:

hello ryosuke speaking whose this?... I see ok thanks...ok bye and hung up and dailed another number:

hello sakura?

Ah ryosuke san what can I do for you? The voice ask

well i've got good news for you and your parents... ryosuke reply

really what is it? The voice ask again

its you... you have a cure for your illness... ryosuke said

ah... really!! the voice shouted

ouch... ryosuke said

what? What happen? The voice ask hastily

nothing its your voice I have my blue tooth on i'm driving... ryosuke reply

ops... sorry the voice reply like a little who did something wrong

ok then I see you tomorrow then I'll talk to your parents on when to have your X-ray ok? Ryosuke said

X-ray... the voice reply scared and ryosuke knowing that shes scared since she never had an X-ray before said:

don't worry its only a photo shoot to know where the tumor is so that we know then ryosuke reply assuredly

ok than I see you tomorrow ok bye... the voice said

bye ryosuke replyed and hung up and before he knew it he was in front of takumi's house already

hey ryosuke san takumi said as he got into ryosuke's new RX7 spirit R

oh hey come on we have to get back soon its 6 already... ryosuke said and speed back to his house soon it was 7 and like bunta said he'll be there at 7 and just then:

hey guys you heard something? Keisuke ask suddenly while watching the TV with kyoko, ryosuke and takumi

ya I heard an engine... ryosuke said

wait its familiar... keisuke said

ya.. its a rotary ryosuke said surprised

what?! but all the cars are in the garage... keisuke said

wait its a 20B ryosuke said and got out of his seat and went to the window

what!! keisuke shouted and followed ryosuke and takumi out to the front door and true to ryosuke a panda spirit R FD3S stop right in front of them and a familiar elder came out of the driver side of the car:

Dad... takumi said

hey you like it? Bunta ask without shutting the engine down

ya whose is it? Takumi ask just as amazes as the rotary brothers

yours... bunta reply

oh ok... WHAT!! takumi shouted

what? Bunta ask

you said this FD is mine? Takumi ask

ya.. bunta reply and started laughing at takumi with the brothers for taking so long to relize its his new FD

wow... takumi said

ya wow took me one and a half weeks to fix it up... bunta said

its nice... ryosuke said

ya... keisuke agreed with his brother

a 20B huh... ryosuke said

aniki...keisuke said

ya? ryosuke reply

well can I get a new upgrade? Keisuke ask

ok I talk to mom and dad about it... ryosuke said and walk in to his house with his brother, takumi and bunta


	21. A takahashi secret and a promise

And as they walk in to the house takumi ask his father:

so dad how did you get the FD? Takumi ask

well when I called masashi he was at a garage and he saw it so he got it for me bunta replied

oh.. I see... takumi said

so with I you better win or you're not going to drive again unless you prove to me bunta said as they seat down at the table with the others for dinner

so.. ah... mom... dad... I was wondering if I could upgrade my car?? keisuke ask

what you going to upgrade or change? Mr takahashi reply with a certain interest in keisuke's modification's for once

I ah.. need to change the engine... keisuke reply with a face that says "he is so not going to let me do it"

ok then how much you're going to need for the engine?? Mr takahashi ask shocking keisuke

no... i'll pay myself... keisuke said although he was still shocked from his fathers agreement

I ordered a tuned 20B in already if you want? Mrs takahashi

wait a minute why would you order an engine mom? Keisuke ask getting suspicious

well... ah... I was up on akagi two days ago in your Brothers FD and a team called "mountain killers" showed up and they saw the team name on the car and ask if I'm part of the team and I told them no and they went off but not before saying "tell the takahashi brothers that we'll be here soon and they better be ready" as they drove off I heard their engine and tried to chase them but they were to fast so I ordered a new 20B for keisuke's FD... mrs takahashi explain

but what were you doing at akagi anyway? Keisuke ask getting even more suspicious and shock after hearing that his mom just tried to chase the mountain killers and still could not keep up with the 20B

well I haven't been there in awhile and so I decided to go... mrs takahashi reply

then why my FD when you could take the Benz instead? Ryosuke ask

well... because I used to...

what? Keisuke ask getting inpatient

race... Mr takahashi said

what!! you used to race? Keisuke ask getting angry and shocked

yes your mother used to race in her time she was the best here until I race her on akagi and we started dating and soon we got married and ryosuke was born and she sold her FB and I sold my EVO we knew you two would love racing as much as we did and we knew it will be dangerous to drive a high powered car on the downhill of akagi so I convinced your brother to make you drive and excel on the uphill so that you can tune your car with as much power as you want without worrying too much since the uphill require a lot of power Mr takahashi said

ok then whats with getting angry with me when ever I said that I was going to akagi to practice after getting my FC? Ryosuke ask

well we're worried and I needed someone to take over the hospital as well... Mr takahashi explain

if thats the case then I can't lose keisuke thought and they continue dinner without another word dinner was soon over the fujiwaras have gone home and keisuke went to his room:

hey whats wrong? Kyoko ask as she went into the room after bathing

nothing... i'm going out... keisuke said and grabbed his keys but as he walk towards the door

no you not!! kyoko shouted blocking the door from him

get out of the way!! keisuke shouted getting really angry

no I won't I won't let you go speeding down akagi like this you'll get yourself killed!! kyoko shouted as tears start flowing down her face

no!! please don't cry keisuke said clamming down as he walk towards kyoko she started hitting and crying on his chest

shh... its ok i'm not going ok? Keisuke ask

o..k.. but only If you promise that you won't go tonight... kyoko said as she clam down

ok I promise ok? Keisuke said as he help her onto the bed

o...o...k... kyoko reply getting sleepy

ok go to sleep I'm going to work on the car for awhile before sleeping ok? Keisuke said tucking her in

no please don't leave me... I want you to stay with me... kyoko said

ok keisuke said and slept beside her on the chair not letting go of her hand and next morning:

(in her thoughts)

ah..!! I let him sleep in the chair... oh no better try not to wake him up( takes her hand out of his) oh no he must be so mad...and just then keisuke woke up

(out of her thoughts)

ah kyoko you're awake... keisuke said as he got up and stretch and took a shirt and changed

keisuke... kyoko said surprised that he kept his promise of not going to akagi

ya... dear? Keisuke reply

no ah.. nothing... kyoko reply and took her clothes and went to change as well then something hit her

ah!! she shouted

what is it? Keisuke ask

its lance and angel I forgot they are coming today


	22. Dinner Rush: getting to sakura's house

'What!! oh shit!!' keisuke shouted shocked as while

'I know... what are we going to do your parents don't know and your brother might be going out later ... what are we going to do??' kyoko ask

'what time are they coming? 'Keisuke ask

'they're coming for dinner'

'I don't know but I think we better tell my parents and brother first so we can prepared for dinner straight away 'keisuke said and got out of the room and went to the dinning table and with luck his parents and brother are already there...

'ah... mom... dad... I got good news and bad news...' keisuke said

'what is it?' Ryosuke ask

'ah... well... 'lance and angel are coming later for dinner... keisuke said

'oh... shit... 'ryosuke said under his breath shock by the news

'ok than we better get ready and fast' Mrs takahashi said

'but mum I too got good and bad news... well.. dad remember me telling you about something the day I got back from the US about the girl sakura'? Ryosuke ask

'ya why? 'Mr takahashi ask

'well she got a cure but the bad news.. is I need to go to Tokyo to talk to her parents about a few things about it 'ryosuke reply

'then how about you go now and come back at the same time invited her for dinner while your mum and I get the food and get ready for dinner 'Mr takahashi said

'ok then i'm off...' ryosuke said and went to change into a white with thin blue strips button down shirt with the sleeves folded up and a pair of black pants and black leather shoes, Took his keys, phone, and the report of the illness and got into his white FD and sped off to tokyo and took out his blue tooth and called the said girl...:

'Hello takashi residence how may I help you' a voice answer

'yes ah may I speak to sakura'? Ryosuke ask

'ok please give me a minute...' the voice replied and and put the phone and down and soon another answer

'hello who is this?' The voice ask

'hey sakura its me' ryosuke...

'oh... what can I do for you?' Sakura reply

'well... ah... are you free right?' Ryosuke ask

'well.. i'm having my breakfast but ya why?'

'Well because ah.. i'm expecting guests tonight and it was a last minute plan so I going to your house now...' ryosuke explain

'I see okay then what car will I expect to see so I can open the gate to let you in...?' sakaru ask

'well you know whats an RX7 right?' ryosuke ask

'well ya why?' sakura ask

'ok expect a white FD ok?' ryosuke assured

'ok I see then bye... 'sakura replied

'ya I see you soon bye...' ryosuke replied and hung up and speed even more towards Tokyo and reach the takeshi mansion in an hour and without being surprise he drove into the open gate that sakura said he walk into the mansion with the report in his hands he was escorted down the hall towards the hall he wasn't surprise that about the size of the mansion as the mansion he is living in now is just as big and before he knew he was in the living with sakura and her parents there with her:

'mistress sakura... takahashi san is here' the servant said as she walk into the living room with ryosuke following her

'come on mika... how many times must I tell you to just call me sakura anyway thanks why don't you ah.. bring us some tea?' Sakura ask

'oh sure... i'll be right back...' the servant said and walk out after showing ryosuke his seat

'so ryosuke my daughter told me you found her a cure?' Mr takeshi ask

'well yes and no... i'm sorry to say..' ryosuke reply

'what you mean?' Mrs takeshi ask

'well as your daughter sakura's illness its a rare one and we found a cure but we're not sure if it works as the illness have happen to been come across before but it was a few years ago they and it was a tumor near the heart so I was thinking off doing an X-ray for your daughter to confirmed that so I could use laser surgery to completely destroy it ryosuke reply

I see than is there a high chances of my daughter to be able to get through this in one piece? Mr takeshi ask

'don't worry takeshi san because i'll be doing this myself and with some of the best in japan..' ryosuke reply

'very well then I will leave my daughter in your hands...' Mr takeshi said as stood up and shake hands with ryosuke as he did the same

'ah... takeshi san do you mind if I take your daughter to my place for dinner tonight? 'Ryosuke ask as he let go of mr takeshi's hand

'yes sure but I want her home before midnight is that clear? 'Mr takeshi said

'yes sir...' ryosuke said


	23. Dinner Rush: geting home

oh.. thanks dad then I go and change first ok... sakura and went up to her room to change and once she was done she was wearing a white dress with strap sleeves and a pair of white high heels with a pink I pod in her hands and a sliver braclet with her hair tied at into a pony tail leaving a lock down covering her right eye and as they got into the white FD:

'so what you mean there were a last minute plans and expecting guests just now??' sakura ask

'oh that... its ah.. Well have you ever been to Singapore? Ryosuke ask not knowing if she had been to Singapore as she had been all over the world

'well ya once around six months ago I heard there was an amazing black FD there thats why I went to take a look and the FD was amazing but I've only seen the driver once or twice why?' Sakura ask

'well it just so happen that that guy is coming to my place tonight' ryosuke said

'ya get real ryosuke how can that be?' sakura said mockingly

'why not?' ryosuke ask

'well you are good maybe better than him but his Singaporean he lives in singapore so how did you train him?'

'well he came to japan a year ago and we trained him' ryosuke replied

'ya right...' sakura said

'we'll just see... you remember his face and FD right?' ryosuke ask

'well ya...'

'then be prepared not to faint' ryosuke said

'okay...' sakura said and soon they reach the takahashi mansion and as it was around 5 already ryosuke was not surprise to see that another black FD in the garage and parked his FD next to it, a panda AE86(takumi will only drive the FD for races, a Blue GC8, a yellow FD and a black FD with two RX8(yellow and white also driven when keisuke and ryosuke don't race) and a mecs benz(mr and mrs takahashi)

'ah.. thats... the black FD I was talking about...' sakura shutter shocked that the lance is really in the mansion right now as she got out of the door ryosuke opened for her

'told you... come on lets go in just leave your i pod in the glove box' ryosuke said

'ok' she replied following him into the house when they reach the living room she saw the rest of project D and a girl with a pink jacket and a black dress talking to the team:

'so I told him a joke I heard and said why does a golfer need to bring two pants when he played golf?' the girl said

'well what did he say?' kenta ask

'he said just in case he got a hole in one...' the girl replied laughing with the rest of the guys

'oh.. hey.. angel how've you been?' ryosuke ask hugging the girl name angel when she walk over to them when ryosuke called

'oh nothing just fine' angel reply letting go of him

'so wheres lance?' ryosuke ask

'in the wash room I think...' angel reply

'oh ya.. and this is sakura... sakura this is lance's girlfriend angel' ryosuke introduce both of them

'oh.. hi. Nice to meet you...' sakura said with a bit of jealousy in her voice that lance has a girlfriend already

'oh nice to meet you too' angel said and went back to the other guys

'is it me or are you jealous?' ryosuke said noting the little bit of hatred in her voice just now

'what how did you tell??' sakura said shock and angry he found out

'hey I better at hiding my emotions you know'

'ok ok you're the guineas'

'come on what you want to do?'

'em... can I go to your room?'

'why would you want to go to my room for?' ryosuke ask surprise that a girl goes to his house for the first time wants to go to his room

'oh.. nothing just wanted to see how a racer's room looks like but if its not alright it's okay...'

no nothing just ah.. shocked a little'

'oh...okay'

'come on follow me' and they walk up a staircase to the second floor and walk down the hall and turn to the room at the right side and the two went in and sakura saw a simple yet nice design a big square room with a king size bed, a computer table with a laptop and three desktops on it like a racing stimulator and saw a briefcase beside two white closet and a shoe rack then she notice something a picture on top his his desk it was a picture of project D in front of the panda trueno, yellow FD,white FC and a black FD with the four best friends in the middle(ryosuke, keisuke, takumi, lance(taken after project D stage 4) and a set of keys in a glass case and another mazda key for another mazda:

'what this?' sakura ask picking up the glass case and showed it to him

'oh that.. its the keys to my ah... FC' ryosuke replied

'oh I'm so sorry bout that and I was there when the whole thing happen' sakura said

'then what about this?' sakura ask showing the other mazda keys

'oh those.. its for the white RX 8 downstairs...' ryosuke replied as he walk towards the closet and took out a blue shirt and a black jacket

'what are those for?' sakura ask not knowing what he was thinking of doing

'oh these?' ryosuke replied indicating the clothes in his hands 'I have to change my clothes or my mom will come after me give me a minute' he said and started unbuttoning his shirt while she seat down on his bed and walk in to the bath room for a quick rinse and came out half naked

'ops.. sorry to used to doing that forgot you were still in here ' ryosuke apologize wearing his shirt and walking towards her

'oh.. never mind i'm used to it anyway my dad always does that but he sure doesn't look as good as you..' sakura chuckled

* * *

the next one will be up soon still writing it


	24. Nakazato and Kyouchi's new rides

'really...?' ryosuke ask

'nope...'sakura said and started laughing with ryosuke

'come on lets go down to dinner' ryosuke said and they went down to join the others and when they reach lance, keisuke, takumi, angel, fumihiro, bunta, kenta, and the rest of project D and the REDSUNS and ryosuke's parents were there:

'oh my god...' sakura exclaim as she walk into the living room looking at lance in a black button down shirt with a white dragon on the back and the sleeves folded up with black cargo pants, a black belt and a pair of behind neck phone with a chain and a dogtag with RX7 engraved on one side and angel on the other around his neck and black glasses with shocked that he really is here

'hey lance whats up?' ryosuke said walking over to shake hands with him

'nothing much and whose the young lady your girlfriend?' lance ask indicating sakura

'oh... no she's a friend I don't think you remember but she said she was at one of races one time' ryosuke reply

'oh.. whats her name?' lance ask

'wait... sakura come here... lance this is sakura' ryosuke said

'oh.. hi you may know my name already but heck name's lance nice to meet you' lance said and took out his hand to shake hers

'oh nice to meet you too ah... can I have your autograph?' sakura ask taking the hand

'em.. sure?' lance said

'cool and at the mean time could you sign a few more too?' sakura ask

'ah... sure... I guess...?' lance said with a smile on his face

'oh thank you so much...my friends will really appreciate it' sakura replied with gratitude

'boys...' mrs takahashi said when angel cut in

'and girls'

'oh right its time for dinner' and everyone went to the dinning table for dinner

'so sakura I've heard form my son that you have a cure for your illness?' Mr takahashi ask

'oh we're not totally sure but ya we do have a cure father..' ryosuke said

'I see...'

'but I need your help in this father...'

'for what?'

'well its kind of a difficult target to hit and its laser and the tumor is you know kind of hard to hit so i'm going to ask your help to do this and father you know how bad it gets when I do laser sugary'

'ok then... very well now let's eat our dinner and i'll discuss this with you on another day' and all of them ate their dinner..:

'so lance I'll take that this young lady is the girl you're talking about?' mrs takahashi ask indicating angel

'yes.. this is ryosuke keisuke's mom angel and mrs takahashi yes this is angel...' lance said as the two of them shake hands

'so angel... I heard you were from a rich family so I hope you don't mind our little house '

'no of course not i'm so used to living in a smaller house now I think i'll faint walking up the stairs to the second floor' angel replied and all of them laugh

'so keisuke is the new engine installed?' ryosuke ask his brother

'no not yet i'm still getting it tuned to get a bit more Horse Power out of it and i'm getting it installed tomorrow why?' keisuke ask

'no nothing ah... guys do you mean if you guys go to the meeting for awhile and ya fujiwara san you too if you don't mind?' and the team all said ok

'ya sure'

and soon dinner was over and the team are all in the meeting room:

'wait aniki what about sakura chan? Keisuke ask

'oh ya.. give me a minute you guys go in first' ryosuke said and went to the living room with his parents , angel and kyoko there ' sakura I'm going to do something for awhile it'll end up quite late so if its past 10 do you mind if you inform your parents you'll be staying for the night and maybe tomorrow as well cause i'll be going out later and angel lance 'll bring you home later after training so you'll be coming with us'

'okay..'

'em.. sure... ryosuke but where am I going to sleep...?'sakura ask

'ah.. I might not be back for the night so you can use my room'

'ok then ah.. I kind of need to use the computer...' and she got cut off by ryosuke before she finish ' sure but don't open the racing stimulator because there's lots of data in there and you know.. so ah.. if you want you can see the diagrams of the car whatever ok...'

'ya sure be careful' and ryosuke said ' ya good night' and ran off to the meeting room:

'so.. what did she say...?' keisuke ask

'it's not of your business.. so I've got good and some very bad news guys...' ryosuke said

'what is it?' fumihiro ask

'its the races it all went on for the past two weeks the gods won of course but I can't say the same to impact blue in usui so tonight and tomorrow it's going to be the night kids on usui as while and team emperor tomorrow at irohazaka and of course kai'll be battling them as while so later tonight we're going to usui to see the race' and everyone agreed and went to their cars and headed for mount usui and they reach soon enough and saw a lot of people in the gallaries:

'so it's true that ryosuke takahashi is coming out of retirement huh...' a guy in front of a new jet black R34 beside sayuki said

'so nakazato I take this is the new GT-R I've heard so much about drifting down tsukuba a few weeks ago..'

'retired and still know so much i'm impressed' but before ryosuke can reply another jet black car came around the parking lot with an emperor sticker on it followed by a few more evos and with closer look the new black car is a new Evo IX FQ400 and a guy wearing a white bandanna step out

'wow kyouchi i'm impressed' ryosuke said looking at the evo

'thanks I see you have step up as while... ryosuke' kyouchi replied indicating the white FD

'thanks'

;but I see that takumi still has the 86 and that i'm not that impressed but i'm still impressed with the winning streak' kyouchi said

'don't worry thats now only for driving no more racing cause I got a new car you'll see very soon' takumi replied

'what is it? Like that crappy black FD that has the same bodykit as keisuke?' kyouchi said laughing his ass off with his team not knowing who the driver is

'ah.. that crappy black FD kyouchi also happens to belong to me...' lance said stepping out of the car

'oh shit...' kyouchi said shock and everyone turn their heads to see the black dragon of akina standing there


	25. Shingo vs Ryo

This is the profiles to "the mountain killers"

Driver of Evo VII

Name: Ryo kawamura age:30

Height: 1.9m

Race:Japanese nationality: Japanese

Hair style: short comb to the right(black and brown)

Birth date: 15 June 1970

Car: Mitsubishi Lancer evolution VII

Car modifications: misfiring system

: Twin turbo

: short shift ratio

: C-west body kit

: Sky blue head lights

: racing harness

: racing pedals and steering wheels

: carbon fiber hood

: ceramic white paint job

Background: born in 1970 ryo has started racing at the age of 20 learning his way to drifting from experts and pros and even studying at the todou racing school and this evo you see here is his actually his second Evo crashing his first one at a street race against his brother kyo kawamura which cost him to be expel from the school with his brother prefering lesser power than his brother he is Ryo kawamura downhill specialist of the mountain killers

Driver of GT-R R34

Name: Kyo kawamura age: 28

Height: 1.85m

Race Japanese nationality: Japanese

Hair style: spike (brown)

Birth Date: 8 October 1972

Car: Nissan Skyline GT-R BNR34

Car modifications: after market Twin Turbo

: tuned 2.6L RB26DETT16 engine

: carbon fiber hood

: dark blue paint job

: C-west body kit

: racing harness

: metal steering wheel and pedals

background: brother to Ryo and second half of the mountain killers started racing with his brother this R34 you see here is his second and most prized other then his R33 the car that got his brother to crash for daily driving expel from the racing school with his brother after racing against him costing him to crash his car preferring more power than his brother he is Kyo kawamura uphill specialist of the mountain killer

and now the story

'oh.. shit... alright I just came back and you insult my car as crap but I bet your evo III is the real crap if not why you have to change to a new evo huh kyouchi' lance said cooly

'alright whatever'

'so what you do to it?' ryosuke ask still very impressed with the beautifully tuned evo IX

'nothing much the usual power around 500 and I got it custom tune to run more power to the rear wheels' kyouchi replied

'so what you doing here?' ryosuke ask

'to see my opponents for tomorrow'

'I see' just then a loud roar of two engines were heard and a person station at the bottom called nakazato:

'hello.. takeshi san? their here... ' and soon 4 cars were up at the peak to meet the night kids there were a Evo VII and a R34 and two support vans two adults step out of the cars and walk towards the three racers( ryosuke, kyouchi, nakazato):

'so which of you is our opponent for tonight?' The guy with black and brown hair ask

'me..' nakazato replied and walk forward

'very well then... so shall we start?' the guy ask again

'yes then shall we' nakazato replied and walk back to his R34

' very well we start with the downhill first then then...' the guy said again and walk back with the other guy to the R34 and Evo VII

'alright' shingo replied and got his new red EK9 pulled up at the starting line and shingo came out:

'so how we doing this?' shingo ask the Evo driver

'shall we do this as instant death?' the evo driver ask

'alright then but instead of just instant death how bout a gum tape match...' shingo said

' very well then I accept...' the evo driver replied and move his car beside shingo:

'very well driver for mountain killers Ryo...'

'Driver for the night kids shingo...'

'alright drivers ready?'

'let do this'

'yes'

ok then in 5...4...3...2...1... GO!!' and the drivers sped off downhill usui at first the EK9 took the lead with its massive acceleration being an FF car but at the corner it was overtaken by the Evo because of the power and stableness of the AWD system and brought to the front of the corner and soon they were at the famous C-121 corner where it's the best place for drivers to truly show their skills and the EK9 has taken over just before the corner and they did a twin drift through the corner but suddenly the EK9 starts slipping out of the inner lane and the Evo is back in the lead and yes the evo won

'they are good nakazato think you can beat them?' shingo ask getting the tape off his right hand


	26. Nakazato takeshi vs Kyo kawamura

'i'm not confident but i'll try' nakazato replied and walk toward his R34 with sayuki

'don't worry i'll help you win this'

'I hope so...' takeshi replied and started his R34's engine

'alright let's do this...' kyo said and started his R34's engine and pull it up the starting line beside nakazato's R34

'driver for the mountain killers kawamura kyo'

'leader of the night kids takeshi nakazato'

'alright drivers ready'

'yes'

'alright' and points to the girl on the right 'ready' (both cars rev their engines) and points to the girl on the left 'seto' (both cars set into gear) and walks two steps forward and swings his hand up and down 'GO!!' and both cars scream forward and they reach the first corner but instead of braking nakazato gun the gas and kick the clutch at the last minute and performing a clutch kick drift in a suicidal speed surprising everyone other than the night kids and soon they are at the second corner and the same thing happen shocking everyone even more and one of the spectators in the gallery walk up to shingo and ask ' hey shingo how we have never seen takeshi drift and here he can almost drift as well as project D...' ' thats for him to know and for you to find out' (ok now back to the race) and they are soon at the famous C-121 corner same thing happen but nakazato this time drop two gears and pull up the handbrake(watch the second race in tokyo drift to know what I mean sean's first race in tokyo) and feather the gas controlling a perfect drift and when nakzato look into the rear mirror he could not see the blue R34 behind and thought ' where is he? He can't lag so back behind of me' but instead of slowing down nakazato speed up the mountain drifting his way up the mountain and not being surprise he won and and waited for his opponent to come up but after awhile feeling that something is wrong he quickly got into his R34 and drifted to the famous C-121 but was shocked to find as very badly trashed R34 there nakazato parked his car in the middle of the road, got out of his car and quickly called ryosuke

' hello ryosuke?'

'yeah'

'get to C-121 now kawamura crash i'm getting him out of his car now'

'ok wait there' he hung up and called the hospital for an ambulance jog to his car and said to keisuke

'keisuke I want you tell the others and get kawamura's brother ryo to C-121 now kawamura crashed'

'alright aniki go..' and ran towards the mountain killers

'what do you want?' kyo ask

'come with me your brother's crash' shocking the whole team ryo and keisuke got into keisuke's car and speed down the mountain and kyo quickly got out of the car and ran towards the crash R34 and ryo regain consciousness and ask nakazato

'do you used to drive a S13?'

'well yeah why?'

'hm.. looks like you got over your weakness of tire wear control..'

'wait you're the one in the white R32?'

'ya I can drift actually but I was running out of tire grip so I race you using grip instead but I did not expect that you would drive a GT-R now'

'ya but I used to grip like you but I could not control my tire wear again I crashed at one point at a mountain in a R32 then a mountain god used his contacts well... because he saw my potential and got me this R34 and modifications at half the price and he taught me how to drift in a GT-R and soon here I am drifting again with a beautiful girlfriend and navigator to help my tire wear control and keep my patiences'

'well thats a good thing but who do you mean by god?'

'kozo hoshino... god foot'

'an old man?'

'hey that old man happen to just kick your ass last week'

'wait a minute... that greenish gray R34 was him? That old purple shadows dude?'

'yup...'

'holy shit dude'(i copy it form south park lol)

'ya so you up for the race tomorrow?' ryo ask

'I think I can manage'

'I don't think so come on we better go to the hospital and see what they say' ryosuke said and soon all of the mountain killers, nakazato, project D and Kyouchi followed the ambulance to the takahashi hospital

'well I don't think you can race tomorrow you got a bit of glass and bruise on your arm and you twisted your shoulder bone I say you can't race for around two weeks if thats possible'

'yeah I talk to the other team later don't worry' ryosuke said

'thanks takahashi san'

'no prob' and walk out to of the room and towards kyouchi

'well kyouchi he can't race tomorrow but what about other challenges?'

'I won't race anyone else other then project D I challenge your team tomorrow'

' alright I accept your challenge'

' i'm not done and I challenge you downhill akagi now..'

'what... now?but it's three in the morning how do you think we can race and there's like a party up there'

'even better lots of people will witness the defeat of the white comet of akagi at his home turf'

'alright as you wish... kenta can you go tell the others I'll be gone'

'don't worry takahashi san i'll tell them'

'ok lets do this' and they both headed to the parking lot and into their cars and headed for mount akagi


	27. Takahashi ryosuke Vs Sudo kyouchi

This is the profile of two more new characters in the story

Name:sean toshiya age:20

Height:1.8m

Race:Eurasian/Japanese nationality:American

Hair style:normal (brown)

birth date:5th June 1980

Car:Nissan slivia S15 spec R aero (blue)

Car modifications: 5 spokes black rims

: carbon Fiber hood

: 5 gear transmission

: GT spoiler

: black window tint

: C-west bodykit

Background: this 20 year old was send to live in japan with his girlfriend by his parents to japan to live with his secretly racing Japanese grand uncle the famous god hand joshima toshiya 2 years ago and through his grand uncle he learn to drift his grand uncle then got him a highly tune stock looking performance S15 making his own money he finish the finishing torches and is one of the most fearsome opponents on the mountain passes and may just be the next god hand after his grand uncle

Name: elaine toretto age:20

Height:1.79m

Race:Eurasian nationality: american

Hair style: long to mid back (brown)

Birth date:6th July 1980

Car:NIL

Car modifications:NIL

background:born an orphan and send to school since young loved racing all her life she met sean at a race when she was 17 one time and that change her life a year later sean was caught by the police and the only way to escape that is to send sean to japan to live with his grand uncle and being as kind as possible his parents could they allowed her to go with him and now shes the girlfriend of one of the most fearsome opponents on the mountain

Ok on with the story

And true to ryosuke's words there was something like a party up there but they didn't care and continue driving (normally as in no drifting or anything just normal driving) towards the peak and soon they were at the top of the peak and a guy in black pants and white button down shirt walk towards them

'hi ah sorry but this is a private party so no one is allowed to come up cause we booked the mountain for that reason so ah.. could you leave if you don't mind?' the guy ask

'oh don't worry all we need is one race and we'll go anyway what you mean by booking the mountain?' ryosuke ask surprised along with kyouchi about the part the guy said that he booked the mountain

'oh that.. you see I always wanted to have a party on a mountain pass so one say I manage to convince the government to let me use the mountain for the night you see' the guy

'oh I see anyway nice to meet you my name's takahashi ryosuke and his sudo kyouchi' ryosuke said

'wait you don't mean the leader of project D that takahashi ryosuke and the leader of the emperor sudo kyouchi do you? The guy ask

'ya why?' kyouchi ask getting a little suspicious of the guy in front of him

'oh nothing my name's sean.. sean toshiya' the guy replied and shake hands with both leaders

'oh.. sean you american?' ryosuke ask

'and half Japanese i've heard a lot about you ryosuke san from my grand uncle he said you're the only person who can be the first god of hearing because of your incredible skill to listening how cars are tune

'i see then you still race?'

'not really but I practice... once in awhile to keep my skills up to notch'

'I see then when you said your a toshiya your grand uncle don't happen to be god hand joshima toshiya is he?

'yup thats him'

' I see then if you don't mind I will really like to start and finish my race so we can leave is that alright with you?' ryosuke ask

'oh sure and if you don't mind can I let the people feel up the gallery spots I bet they'll all want to see this'

'ya okay' ryosuke replied and walk towards his white FD while sean walk to the crowd and announced 'hey everyone go to the gallery now a race between the white comet and the emporer's leader is starting come on!!' and everyone quickly went to their cars and go to the gallery spots at the straights and corners of mount akagi and both cars pulled up at the starting line and sean offered to do the count down and also amaze at the two monster rides the white spirit R FD3S RX7 and the jet black EVO IX GSR FQ400 and said ' ok ready guys?' 'yes' they replied 'ok then' and points to the girl on the right 'ready'(both cars set into gear) and points the girl to the left 'seto'( rev their engines) and swings his hand up and down 'GO!!' and both car scream forward and headed down the straight and enters the first corner and both gun their engines and ryosuke took the inner line while kyouchi took the outer line and by the end of the corner ryosuke is in front of the monstrous Evo and headed towards the second hairpin that is followed by a left turn and a sharp right hairpin and using weight shifting both legends send their cars drifting through the corners as if it was nothing but ryosuke is still holding a firm lead and switching a few times they finally reach the last four tight hairpins and a wide right one before the finish line with kyouchi in the lead with enough luck ryosuke overtook him on the last right coner just before the finish line due to kyouchi's tire grips costing him to slide out of the inner lane to the outer ne of the turn giving ryosuke the chances to over take with the 500HP FD winning the race.. after the race kyouchi step out of his car and said

'I lost to you but i got over something...'

'What?'

'cause if you didn't force me I would not dare take the inner lane of the last right hand corner'

'so.. you lost but you also overcome the fear for right hand turns...'

'ya and I would have won if I was not so insistent that I could beat you with this car giving you a advantage using normal air instead nitrogen air in my tires my tires would not have wear out so easily'

'well at least you overcome a fear...' and just then everyone on the mountain starting clapping at the high speed intense race show they've just gotten from the white comet and the leader of the emperor themselves and as the two of them climb back into their cars sean started running towards them as he climb out of a blue Nissan silvia S15 with a girl climbing out of the other side

'wow that was so cool thanks for the race guys you two sure made it a whole lot better than it already is thank you' and bow down to the both of them

'yes thank you' the girl shouted from the car

'alright and you're?' ryosuke ask through the car's window

'oh.. hi i'm elaine'

'well nice to meet you but we got to get going thanks for letting us borrow the mountain thanks' and with that the white FD and Black Evo 9 sped off


	28. Takahashi Keisuke vs Seiji iwaki

Soon after the two cars sped off kyouchi signal that he is going back to togichi and they went their separate ways with ryosuke now driving on the highway alone he called keisuke:

'hello?'

'keisuke?'

'aniki?'

'ya ah.. are you still at the hospital?'

'no everyone's left after kawamura assured us that he'll be fine'

'I see..'

'where are you anyway? kenta just told us you went off with EVO boy to akagi'

'oh that..well he challenge me now on akagi to a race'

'okay...'

'and challenge us to a race on irohazaka tomorrow night'

'oh man... another evo to take care of?'

'ya'

'then whose racing me or fujiwara?'

'you...'

'what?!'

'why?'

'nothing just thought you'll more likely pick fujiwara'

'whys that?'

'cause with the FD and the shortest line it's a sure win situation..'

'ya but do you want kyouchi to know that we have that fujiwara got a FD before the race with the mountain killers?'

'no of course not'

'then whats the hesitation?'

'nothing'

'ok I coming back already ok see you in a bit'

'ya bye..' and hung up and just as he hung up due to luck he brother caught what he said "stupit idiots think they have a fucking evo they are the best' leaving ryosuke laughing all the way home ryosuke called the fujiwaras

'hello fujiwara tofu what can I do for you?' an old voice answer

'oh.. fujiwara san is takumi around'

'wait I get the kid' and soon a younger voice answered

'hello?'

'ah.. takumi I need you to go to irohazaka tomorrow'

'why?'

'kyouchi challenge us to a race but I put keisuke to race so I want you to come in the 86'

'I see ok then I see you tomorrow'

'ya bye..' and hung up and soon night came a tennager in his early 20s got into an 86 brought it to life while at the other part of japan a black FD came to life and finally in front of a mansion a yellow FD and a white FD came to life along with a orange S14 another black FD ad a van and all of them headed towards tochigi to irohazka and soon they were at the peak of the mountain

'so ryosuke how many?'

'one... my brother will be racing'

'alright then seiji you race'

'yes kyouchi' and soon a almost carbon fiber EVO VII pulled up to the starting line along side the yellow FD of the EVO killer and keisuke step out of his car

'what the FK'

'hmph... today will be the day you finally lose to a EVO takahashi'

'as if.. I don't care what you people do to your EVOs i'm not going to lose to one'

'we'll see about that' with that both racers got into their cars

'racers ready' fumihiro ask

'keisuke your cars been tune for this course do what you have to to win' ryosuke said his last words before going back to join the others

'lets do this'

'you're going down'

'in 5...4...3...2...1...GO!!' and both cars speed forwards liike mini rockets with super rocket fuel and soon reach the first hairpin with the evo keeping neck to neck with the FD fast acceleration because it's now lighter weight both of them brake at the same time with the FD on the inside lane as they drifted through the FD kept it's lead and continue forward to the second hairpin and took the inner lane blocking of the EVO as the EVO tries to take the inner lane soon they reach the 32nd corner and in keisuke's mind' the next corner I can use the shortest line and with him right on my tail it's the only way I can win if he continues tailing me but theres a good chances I'll severely damage body to make it to the finish line if I do it..come on keisuke think there has to be something.. wait aniki said my car has been tune for this course and do what I need to win and the car feels higher then before the race ok then i'll do it' and with seiji behind him he drift sightly earlier then the hairpin and as he drifted he lock his wheels almost bringing the car to a stop making seiji think his going to crash seiji brought the EVO to a full stop just as keisuke gun the engine and within moments he felt the car lift off the ground and on to the road with seiji getting into gear again he quickly jump over the next few hairpins with the advantage of seiji car going at low speed due to the huge loss of speed just now and soon he reach the three bridges with a huge adventage he cross the line winning for project D


	29. Kenta nakamura vs Seiji iwaki pink slip

soon the racers came up

'good job keisuke' ryosuke said walking towards him

'well good thing I installed the new engine last week'

'ya'

'What new engine?' seiji ask half shock and surprise

'huh?.. oh the engine.. it's a fully tune 20B'

'what!! you saying you got a 20B in there?'

'ya...'

'a fully tune one?'

'that's what I said idiot...are the loud engine of your evo making you deaf?'

'ya..' kyoko added in

'wait!! I challenge seiji iwaki now!!' kenta shouted suddenly

'what the?'

'ya I challenge you now

'wait kid hold your horses there's no way you can beat him here your car's not ready even if me and aniki tune it with the new parts to your liking theres still things that have not been changed that can keep you from wining '

'I know but I want to prove to that idiot that I can beat one of the emperors on their home course and that I'm worthy to be part of the akagi redsuns' pointing to a guy in the gallary

'alright then I accept your challenge there's no way i'll lose to the same team in one night never will that happen to the emperors and to make this interesting I challenge you to a pink slips winner's leader's 'll get the loser's car' seiji shouted for everyone to hear

'fine then I accept your conditions' as he started his started his orange S14 but instead it sounded different not caring seiji started his car but only certain people's face did not remain the same.. kyouchi and nakazato's face turn into shock when they heard the engine start and turn to each other(' you don't that what's in there happen to also been your R32 isit?' ' I think so' ' it is after your crash kenta went to the junkyard you sold your 32 too he brought the engine from them came to us and we tuned it to a drift setting so that he can drift to his maximum speed in the car')(yes you guessed it the RB26DETT engine in nakazato's 32 is now sitting inside that S14 of the redsuns downhill racer) and fumihiro came between the cars' ready 5...4...3...2...1...GO!! and both cars scream forward and with the R32's engine the S14 blow pass the evo just before the first corner and started to speed up to the second corner seiji now really confused on how a mere S14 blow pass him started his drift in the inner lane but being in one of the most natural drifters kenta drifted pass him before he got the chance to get into the inner lane and fully utilizing the GTR engine he rev the engine and brought through the next hairpin like a hot knife cutting to butter with seiji relizeing that it's not a speed moster it's a cornering machine tune to drift at insane speeds and soon they reach the last three bridges with kenta in front after jumping over the last jump able hairpin bringing his S14 just in front the evo with his engine at red line on the last gear but with new technology the evo is equip with 6 gears shifting to the last gear seiji blow past him the moment his engine blew and won the race with a good half of his car in front he got out of his car and walk towards the fallen S14 and knocked on the window while kyouchi took out his phone called some one:

'hello keigo?'

'ah kyouchi how nice what can I do for you?'

'I need a tow truck at the last bridge a S14 blew it's GTR engine'

'a S14 with a R's engine huh ok I'll be there' soon a tow truck came kenta step out of his car like a man and handed his keys to kyouchi

'come to this place to collect your S14 next week' as he took the keys and handed a piece of paper to a now surprise kenta

'what did you say? You said to collect my car?? but I lost..'

'as an honorable man and I don't drive S14s and I need someone to drive it so i'm giving it back to you'

'really? Thank you so much' bowing as deeply as he could go thankful that the honorable leader of the emperors is letting him carry on driving his beloved S14

'and anyway that is one heck of a machine you have there'

'thank you'

'your welcome' just then a tow truck came by and1 pick up the S14 and drove off but unknown to them a middle age man was watching them from inside a white with a carbon fiber hood AE86 trueno with a smile on his face and said 'now thats fast enough to make a dead man scream and that kid really does look a bit like both of them into one' and drives away drifting down irohazaka in true kamikaze style but with only takumi being able to see him recognizing that drifting style from somewhere he decide to ask his father later

'ryosuke looks like we better head back it's getting late..' takumi said looking a little sleepy

'ya guess we better head back huh aniki?'

'ya.. fumihiro get the team to head back home' and soon everyone got into their respective cars and head back home for a good night sleep takumi went home and was surprise that other then his father's Impreza there was also a blue MX8 and with the lights inside the house still on thinking it was maybe his father making tofu for the delivery later he parked the 86 at the corner beside the shop and went in and to his surprise his father was not in the shop so he went on to the living room and found his father not alone but talking to a young lady sitting across him whom he suspected is around his age although she look familiar he can't get a clear look of her as she is sitting in a way that her back is facing him and he walk in:

'i'm back'

'ah.. takumi!!' the girl sprang up from the floor turn around and hugged him

'ah.. natsuki??' he ask uncertain whether if this girl was his girlfriend a not

'ya.. whose else can I be??' she replied laughing

'I don't know just wanted to make sure'

'oh..'

'dad why didn't you call me?'

'well she just came and said she wanted to surprise you' pulling his cigarette up to his mouth again

'so what you doing here so fast I wasn't expecting you to come back until next week'

'like bunta san said I wanted to give you a surprise'

'but where you going to stay for the night?'

'bunta san said I can sleep in your room'

'dad...'

'what? she can't sleep in my room nor can she sleep in the living room can she...'

'oh well... oh ya dad I saw something at irohazaka just now right after the race'

'what?'

'a white 86 with a carbon fiber hood like mine it was drifting irohazaka at speeds so fast I think i'm the only to see it'

'must be him..' bunta replied under his breath so takumi would only heard something but not eveything

'what?' takumi replied not catching what his father said

'nothing help your girlfriend get into bed I got things to do and a few people to call'

'ok' and wen ton to bring natsuki into his room well father pick up the phone and called someone:

'hello?'

'keichii that you?'

'ah bunta what can I do for you?'

'you don't happen to be at tochigi just now did you...'

'looks like your did see me after all'

'ya so what you doing there?'

'nothing just looking out for talented drivers'

'what do you mean by that?'

'I'm going to host a mountain pass tournament on akina one night'

'I see when is it?'

'soon but not yet i'm thinking of a name but soon'


	30. Kenta's S14 and a new rival

It's been a week since seiji won the race after kenta blew his engine because of a mistake he took by not listening to the younger takahashi and warning before everything by the older takahashi. Kenta now on the cab going to the garage tought of the events that took place because of his carelessness and tought about it

_flashback_

_'its finish kenta you can drive your S14 but no racing until you change your gearbox to a 6 gear ok' ryosuke said_

_'you got it ryosuke san no racing until I change my gearbox' kenta said as he started and enjoy the vibrations from the RB26DETT engine he brought off from the person at the junkyard nakazato sold his 32 too_

_after the keisuke vs seiji race_

_'hey I bet you that that that guy with the S14 will not or worse will never win anyone from the emperors here'_

_'really?'_

_'ya and I still don't know how he got into the redsuns I bet that I can also beat him' now kenta really feed up with it snapped_

_'wait!! I challenge seiji iwaki now!!' surprising everyone_

_'what hold your horses kid theres no way you can win even with your car tuned by me and aniki theres still a few things that need to be changed that will keep you from winning'_

_end of race(in the car)_

_'i'm sorry S14 because of me I lost you now I wished I had listen to keisuke and ryosuke san and not race until I change your gear box'_

_end of flashback_

'we've reach' the driver said as he stopped the car in front of the garage

'oh... thanks' kenta replied as he handed the money to the driver and got out of the car and walk in to the garage

'hello?? anybody there?!'

'ah... you must be kenta...' a guy walk out from a door

'yes and you are??'

'keigo..'

'I see keigo san.. you have my car?

'the orange S14? Ya follow me...' and lead the way to another room at the back where three cars kenta notice as the emperors white EVO VII and kyouchi's fearsome EVO III in perfect condition are stored 'wow..' 'ya the evo III is kyouchi's and the white one is seiji's he got another one which you saw yesterday' and finally the third car under a silk parachute'

'is that mine?' kenta ask indicating the silk parachute

'yup go take it off' and kenta took off the silk parachute to reveal a gleaming orange S14 with a full polish, a new coat of paint, a brand new "REDSUNS" sticker, a brand new carbon fiber hood and spoiler

'wow..' looking at his car with widen eyes ' but I didn't ask for all this done'

'well it was kyouchi he said an honorable racer should always be rewarded no matter the results of winning and losing so he order the parts in and fixed your car up and even changed your gear box to a 6 gear one'

'wow thank you so much and could you help me thanks kyouchi san as well??'

'sure.' as he went towards a box hanging on the wall and took a set of keys out and threw it to kenta and said ' here take it for ride' and being in his car again he started the engine and felt the vibrations he rev the engine and when the garage door fully open he floor the gas and speed out of the garage to a track at the back of the garage where the emperors would sometimes practice onhe drifted through a corner and like the first time he race in the S14 after the modifications done he slid through the corner like hot butter cutting though butter and after a 20 to 40 more laps of getting used to the 6 gears now kenta thank keigo got a change of tires oil tank filled up and went back to akagi to his first practice with the redsuns after getting his car back and preceded to the peak as he went up he saw many people in the gallary and his phone rang:

'hello?'

'kenta that you?'

'ya'

'I want you up on akagi now i've been told that another orange S14 is climbing the mountain as we speak with the REDSUNS sticker on it and its a little different from yours'

'oh that keisuke san it's me'

'I see then get your ass up here this instant an idiot just challenge the redsuns to a downhill battle and I want you to do it'

'ok keisuke san i'll be right there' and up his speed a notch and drifted up akagi and parked his car beside keisuke's FD and got out 'what is it keisuke san you said that some one challenge us'

'that see that idiot with the black GT-R?' pointing to a person who look a bit familiar to kenta standing beside the black R34

'ya.. that him?'

'ya'

'wait a minute thats the guy..'

'what guy?'

'thats the guy who said I can't beat any of the emperors and can beat me'

'ya well that guy came up here yesterday and issued us the challenge and that you race'

'ok that tell him I accept' and walk towards his car and started the engine

'oi idiot he said he'll race' keisuke shouted across to the guy

' fined then tell him instant death and my name is not idiot its shinji takamoto'

'whatever just get to the starting line'


	31. Kenta's race

And both racers started their cars but just then:

'hello keisuke san you there?'

'yes what is it?'

'we'll have to delay the race for awhile there are a few cars heading up a akagi now at high speed'

'what are they?'

'a white RX8, a black EVO, A panda trueno and a black FD'

'I see.. ok thanks' and walk towards fumihiro 'fumihiro hold on aniki, evo boy, fujiwara and lance are coming up'

'ok keisuke' and soon the four cars slowly rolled to a stop into the REDSUNS side of the parking lot and ryosuke, kyouchi, takumi and lance got out along with sakura and angel

'aniki what are you doing here?'

'got word that someone called shinji takamoto challenge kenta so I quickly got here as fast as I can'

'what about sakura?'

'she was with me so I decided to take her here and take her back later'

'so why you here other then the..'

'kenta can't race with him' ryosuke cut in before keisuke finish

'race.. what?! Why?'

'that guy has a reputation at irohazaka for hitting people whom they think is not a racer ocrash into the mountains at their opponents home course'

'what?!'

'I know so I came as fast as I can'

'then we've to cancel the race'

'no if thats how he is than all the more I'll still race him like you said ryosuke san he thinks i'm not a racer but if I'm not good you would not have let me into the REDUNS so please' kenta said suddenly-

'no'

'please I'm begging you ryosuke san keisuke san'

'ok fine kenta you can race but i'm going to have a ambulance at the bottom just in case'

'thank you ryosuke san I promise i'll not the REDSUNS and project D down' and got into his car

'Racers ready?'

'lets start'

'yes'

'in 5...4...3...2...1 GO!!' and both R's charged forward down the straight into the start of the downhill and reach the first hairpin with experience kenta tapped the brakes and down shifted to the 4th gear and rev the engine bringing the S14 through the hairpin in front of the R as the R pulled the handbrake in hopes of bringing the car behind purposely('keisuke kenta just passed the R' 'what?!' 'aniki whats wrong you're suppose to be happy for the little guy' 'oh no this is bad' 'whats wrong?' ' with the R's power the R should be in front' 'that means that he.. oh no' finally realizing) soon they reach the next wide right corner with kenta still in front he pulled a manji drift through the next left hand turn followed by a sudden right hairpin and chain once more through the next hairpin being in the lead kenta continue to bring the full potential of the S14 out through the corners slowly but surely the R is starting to lag behind the orange S14 ('aright just a bit more my S14 and we can't let any of them down no way not keisuke san not ryosuke san') soon the S14 reach the last 5 corners to the finish line with the R no where in sight he know that instead of slowing he should push harder and finally brought himself to a stage of mind where he slowly but visible brought the S14's full cornering potential and power to it's fullest surprising practically everyone as the cornering speed increase with each corner after the last corner the S14 pass the finish line and rolled to a stop and kenta got out:

'oh right kenta you win'

'really hey how come the R's not back yet?'

'you have not heard? it crash half way through the race'

'what?!'

'yeah' but before it's finish kenta started the S14 again and made a fast 180 and speed up the mountain drfting the car with the technique he just came up with to bring the S14 to its potential and drifted tp it's max speed and soon reach a crashed R34 beside a ambulance kenta climbed out of the car and ran towards the ambulance and saw the driver bandage up in the ambulance and ryosuke checking on him

'his fine just a few broken bones I want him oprearted on the moment you reach'

'you have my word takahashi san' the nurse replied and drove off

'keisuke san!'

'kenta that was fast'

'ya whatever keisuke san don't mean to be rude but how is he??' kenta ask looking at the ambulance as it drove off

'his fine just the same few broken bones'

'oh thats good'

'whatever you better leave aniki and fumihiro will take care of this'

'ok keisuke san' and drove off

'keisuke you sure you did the right thing of letting him race?' kyoko ask out of concern

'I don't know but he has surely improved from this race'

'yes keisuke you better get back I and fumihiro will take care of this'

'ok aniki as you say' and got into his RX8 along with kyoko and drove down akagi drifting down soon they reach home keisuke parked his car between his and kyoko's prized FDs and got out and got into the house along with kyoko beside him he went to his room and drop into the chair and fell asleep kyoko smile and slowly but surely she moved him onto the bed and tire from being awake and helping keisuke in to bed she too fell asleep in his arms as she drop onto the bed beside him


	32. Phone calls

The next morning Kyoko woke up but left her eyes closed and slowly remembered the nights events and felt around with her eyes closed of course she slowly felt around but couldn't feel keisuke beside her she slowly open her eyes and saw that keisuke is gone she woke up and walk towards the closet and took out a pair of mini skirt and a white T-shirt and a pair of unmentionables. She walk out of the room and went to the bathroom and got in she bath, brush her teeth and comb her hair and got out and went down for breakfast. Walking into the kitchen she realize she saw that a breakfast was on the table and a note

"_kyoko_

_everyone's left breakfast is on the table if you want meet me at the school my keys are on my desk lock the door when you leave.. see you later_

_keisuke'_

looking at the note she smiled and ate her breakfast and started planning for the day and decided to just go shopping with lance's girlfriend angel meanwhile at the school keisuke is watching from his office as some of the older kids who know how to drive race around the track as takumi drive one of the RX8's behind them correcting them if theres any mistakes just then the phone ring keisuke answered

'hello?'

'takahashi sasn theres a visitor should I let him in?' thinking it was kyoko keisuke was shocked to find out it was a he quickly shifted his monitor camera to the one at the gates and realize that a black FD was parked there waiting to be let in

'takahashi san?'

'yes let him in'

'ok takahashi san' and the black FD drove in and parked into one of the lots lance stepped out of the car and put on his jacket (in case you're wondering how it looks like it's black with straight ends and a black dragon on the back and a buckler at the collar) and walked in keisuke got in the lift and went down to meet lance after informing takumi of his arrival he got out of the lift and walk towards lance

'lance hey how are you?

'just fine nice place you have here'

'ya thanks come on i'll show you around' and showed lance around the place soon after the lessons it was the kids lunch time and the track was empty lance than ask weather he could use the track to practice for awhile keisuke agreed and open a gate that connects the parking lot to the garage under the building lance drove his RX7 through and started his time attack he started slow going below 150km/h for the first lap all the kids that were expecting a fast drift were disappointed when lance took the turn grip and slower then 100km/h but after 5 minutes he complete the first lap and most of the kids were gone and on the first straight of the track is where the FD start picking up speed and at the first turn he drift through smoothly and at the second turn thats followed up but hairpin instead of slowing like everyone other than the teachers he speed up and manji drift at insane speeds surprising every kid there and soon every kid came back to around the track again looking at the FD drift through the course but suddenly a yellow FD Drove onto the track and the black FD slowed down to let the yellow FD catch up and when it catch up the Black FD speed up again at exactly the same moment with the yellow FD as they approach the corner the black FD speed up a little more and drifted on the outer lane while the yellow FD drift on the inner lane when they exit the corner the black FD was now behind but it turn to the right and speed up before the yellow FD can block it it speed into the next corner and drifted through behind the yellow FD on the next hairpin the black FD speed up again but this time the yellow FD tap the brakes a little to slow down for the next hairpin but instead of slowing as while the black FD drift before the sharp right turn but instead of crashing the black FD slided to the exit of the turn and hit something suddenly the car speed up faster then what an FD is capable after everything lance parked the FD in the garage beside the yellow FD and panda 86 trueno lance got out and keisuke started asking him things

'lance what did you do on the last turn i've never seen an acceleration that fast from an FD before'

'oh that I just put in my stock twin turbo as well and it's can be on and off'

'so you got to twin turbos in your car now?'

'ya something like that'

'wow thats nuts' just then the three driver's phone ring

keisuke's call

'hello?'

'keisuke'

'ya?'

'are you still at the school?'

'ya why'

'oh me, angel and a new friend are coming over now'

'ok see you later'

'lance's call

'hello?'

'lance honey me, kyoko and a new a coming to the school now ok?'

'ok see you later'

takumi's call

'hello?'

'takumi'

'hey natsuki whats up?'

'nothing but can come to the takahashi racing school now can you pick me up from there later?'

'ah about that i'm already here'

'oh forgot you work there anyway i'll be going there with two new friends'

'ok see you later'

end of calls(can you guess who are the four new people?'

'guys kyoko, someone and angel are coming'

'guys angel, someone and kyoko are coming

'oh shit natsuki and two someones are coming' they said together


	33. akagi REDSUNS vs TRC Mountain killers

'what the...' takumi said after realizing what happened just then one of the in the garage walk towards them

'fujiwara san, takahashi san we've visitors should tell the gurad to let them in?'

'yes let them' keisuke replied

'wow that was fast' lance said

'Lance!!'

'Keisuke!!'

'Takumi!!' all three girls said at once waving at the guys as they walk over to join them they talk

when keisuke's phone rang

'Hello?'

'keisuke'

'yes aniki is there something you want to tell me?'

'yes the mountain killers tied against the emperors last week and they're coming to akagi tonight'

'what?! I see don't worry aniki I swear i'll see to their end'

'yes and theres a change in plans instead of going one at a time me and you are racing for akagi and takumi and lance'll take care of akina tomorrow'

'alright aniki I understand' keisuke finish hung up the phone and told them the new plan and it was night time soon everyone had left other then the project D and REDSUNS crew are left and all of them head to mount akagi to take on the mountain killers they soon reach the mountain peak with every member there even bunta fujiwara and another middle age man beside him whose none other then keiichi tsuchiya himself were there the gallery were pack with people every straight every corner of akagi everyone was there to see the downfall of the mountain killers soon both teams are ready

'so you're the famous rotary brothers?' kyo ask

'yes anything we can do for you?' ryosuke replied

'yes and that is lose...' ryo replied and walk back to his team with his brother

'fine but how many rounds?' ryosuke ask coldly at the retreating backs

'2 rounds chaser we chose to lead for both' kyo replied stopping in his tracks

'alright then if you lose?'

'lose or not we'll go for akina next' and continue walking

'fine with me' ryosuke replied and walk back to his teamates with and gets ready for the race fumihiro then goes to the mountain killers and tells them the sequences of the race and walk back to ryosuke

'they agreed to downhill then uphill'

'ok then tell them1 hour practice and runs before the races starts' and fumihiro takes his orders and tells the other team who agreed and both teams starts driving up and down the mountain soon the hour is over and the white comet of akagi line up with the person who lost to kyouchi

'downhiller for the mountain killers kawamura ryo'

'leader of the redsuns takahashi ryosuke'

'Drivers are you ready?' both drivers nodded and starts their engine 'in 5...4...3...2...1 GO!' and both cars charge forward the straight road the FD soon at the end of the straight the FD starts to lag behind a little and soon they reach the first corner the EVO drift through the inner lane and goes to the outer lane and the FD overtakes the EVO drifting into the inner lane from the outer lane they soon reach a right hairpin followed by a left turn and another white hairpin the FD now in front manji drifted through with the EVO lagging behind at the next corner the FD suddenly slowed allowing the EVO to overtake with no choice as they race through the tight hairpins of akagi unknown to the driver of the Evo ryosuke had already form a plan to finish this race once and for all noticing the tire wear the EVO had lost he took the advantage of the last hairpin to catch up to just behind and the straight at the end ryosuke use the gutter on the side of the road and squeeze through the small space and took the lead and won the first race for the redsuns and soon the cars clear to the sides while a yellow FD and a R34 took their places and the racers shut off the engines and came out

'Driver for the akagi reduns takahashi keisuke'

'driver for the mountain killers kawamura kyo'

'racers ready?' both drivers start their cars and rev the engines(keisuke use the hairpins to your advantage)' in 5...4...3...2..1 GO!' and both cars speed forward their completed the first few hairpins with the R34 leading from the second hairpin onwards as the hairpins grew lesser the FD starts to go faster and soon the FD retook the lead and speed up like a rocket into the next hairpin and starts going all out through all the hairpins and lost the R quickly soon the FD reach the last hairpin when a sudden flash of light flash into the rear view mirrors knowing its the R keisuke quickly slam the GAS and speed down the straight but the R quickly catch up to it on the straight behind keisuke kept blocking it until the it cross the line and the FD won

'alright keisuke san we won' kenta said happily as keisuke got out of the car

'ya ya whatever kenta'

'take that you can never bother to beat the akina gods now hahaha' kenta mock the mountain killers as they pack in disgrace and horner and left the mountain

'stop it kenta you're getting annoying' keisuke said as the REDSUNS pack up as while

'opps sorry keisuke san' and started his car everyone start the cars and left


	34. akina Gods vs TRS mountain killer

Soon its the next night the galleries of all the straight and corners of akina was packed with people including the myogi NIGHTKIDS, Team Emperor, PurpleShadows, Impact Blue, The TRC, and the akagi REDUNS everyone was there to finally see the two ghost of akina whip the ass of the mountain killer at their home course at the peak sat a lot of cars that belong to some of the most important people of the mountain passes like Takahashi Ryosuke white comet of akagi god ear(white RX8), Bunta fujiwara God sight(blue GC8), Toshiya joushima God hand(blue S2000 AP1), kozo hoshino God foot(green R34), takahashi Keisuke REDSUNS no.2 Project D uphill specialist yellow comet of akagi(yellow RX8), fujiwara takumi Ghost of akina Project D downhill specialist next god sight(Panda FD), Lance The black Dragon akina's uphill legend(Black FD), sean toshiya Next god hand(Blue S15),sudo kyouchi emperor of irohazaka(black EVO IX), takeshi nakazato next god foot(black R34), and even Keiichi tsuchiya drift king (white AE86 with carbon fiber hood) soon the mountain killers arrive with both the R34 and the EVO are in tip top condition and modified for akina as best as they can the Drivers step out of their cars and walk towards the akina gods

'so who we racing today bro?'

'they call themselves the akina gods'

'gods my ass I won't lose to anyone today no way' kyo replied with determination

'look at them and you'll be shock'

'why'

'see for yourselves' ryo replied and pointed towards the two drivers now standing in front of themselves

'what the..'

'what anything wrong' lance said

'dude you two are what 19 to 20??'

'so'

'aren't you a little too young to be racing??' kyo replied cockily

'kyo kid you see here drove on this pass with a cup of water no spills since 12 don't underestimate him' ryo said to him under his breath indicating takumi

'then what about this kid?'

'not sure might just be a kid'

'watch what you're saying' lance replied cockily knowing that they obliviously don't remember the black dragon of akina from a year ago

'why because you going to beat me in a race kid??'

' we'll see about that'

'fine then chaser full lap race I lead but instead of just going to the finish line in front of me all you need is pass me and you win'

' you sure?' lance ask

' very sure theres no way a kid like you can stand a chance in a FD against my R'

' well last time I checked you lost to a FD'

' my problem not yours kid'

'fine then downhill first'

' we accept' takumi replied

' we'll start in one hour'

both teams return to their cars and started their runs and doing some last minute checking on the cars and talking to their teammates or mechanics on what to do to improve their time attack or just talk and relax before the race:

'hey kyo does the black FD look or sound familiar or something?' ryo ask

'no why?'

'nothing is just that on akina other than a panda trueno and a blue GC8 there also happen to be one more car thats said to go very fast downhill and uphill and it happens to also be a FD and it so happened to disappear a year ago with no trace at all'

'even if theres a black FD how do you know that the story is true?

' because standing with those two just now I felt something its like I can see the fire burning in their eyes and their auras can you feel it its feel so strong it like makes you nervous'

'ya I to felt it it was so strong it's almost as strong as the gods one and that guy talking to drift king keiichi is also sending out a very strong aura with the king and gods'

'I know but we better be careful'

ok back with the akina gods

'so lance you ready?' angel ask holding on to him talking with the others as well

'of course and takumi can you feel something just now?'

'what?'

'I felt something that is making feel that they are very slow'

'ya I felt something too'

'hey don't let your guard down this may be your home course doesn't mean you should relax' ryosuke, bunta and keiichi said altogether

'okay... that was weird...' lance said making everyone laugh

soon the preparations and last few runs are done everyone hurried back to their places on the gallaries and got ready to watch the races the panda FD and the white EVO VII line up got ready (ryosuke's last words 'well your home course your way of doing it your choice' with it for once ever since project D takumi races his way) 'racers ready?" both nodded ' on your mark in 5...4...3...2...1 GO!' and both cars speed forward like lighting and entered the first corner with the FD in front the drifted through at a extreme speed of 140km/h thus leaving the EVO behind the FD then speed up to the next corner and and drift through a light right turn (kyo's mind ' what the his nuts whys he speeding up ryo just said he drove on the pass for 5 years he knows theres a sharp left after it') but before he knew it the FD had clear the turn and cut through the sharp left using the weight transfer technique and they soon reach the 5 hairpins the hairpins considered the most important parts of the race they reach the first hairpin the FD speeds up with the EVO on the inner lane as they drifted themselves through but on the next hairpin with enough space the FD took the small space on the inner lane and drop the triers into the gutter and speed through the hairpin and doing a clutch kick drift the FD use it's long length and and block the EVO from overtaking effectively and speed through the last few hairpins with the gutter and won the first race

'alright takumi' lance said congratulating him

'now that I won you better win yours'

'heck with it was it easy??'

'it was okay'

'then I finish him on the downhill then how about that'

'stay true to your word...'

'ok i'll try to but i'll surely win on the first round no worries' lance replied

'ok lance your turn do us proud and all of us proud enough to say we know the black dragon of akina and akagi the only one that can match up against us' keisuke finish and lance started up the only Singaporean FD on the peak the infamous black dragon roared to life and roll to the starting line beside the R

'so kid you think you can beat me' kyo said cockily as lance got out of his car

'on the first round and before we reach the bottom' lance replied just as cockily as him

'fine then see you at the bottom' ryo finish he got into his car and REV!! the engine lance got into his car and copy him signaling that the race is starting sean came in between the cars and counted down but before that no buddy knew something only certain people who looked under lance's hood found out a difference in the engine's sound and they knew the moment the race starts lance has already won because he had already activated his second twin turbo his original stock one and the racing class one are ready to put lance in the lead the moment he start and in '5...4...3...2...1 GO!!' and to everyone's surprise only the R started moving and the R got a huge lead soon and the FD started to slowly roll forward ( ' whats he doing aniki??' 'his finishing this race' 'what you mean?' but this bunta answer ' you know he on both twin turbos right' 'ya..' 'his going to speed down the moment the R reach near halfway of this pass') and yes the moment someone near the halfway signal that ryo is there the FD started accelerating speed only highly tuned EVOs or Rs could go and the soon it reach the halfway point and realize that the R34 is just ahead by around three or four hairpins as he drifted through the next few hairpins he realize that as he clear the corners the smoke of the R is getting clearer and clear soon at the last two hairpins before the 5 hairpins lance saw the bumper of the R asa he drifted through the next corner he knew they are near the hairpins and speed up moresoon they clear the first of the 5 hairpins with the FD just behind it on the next hairpin to everyone's surprise the FD stuck to the inner lane and as the R started it's drift the FD drop the tires into the gutter and came up front and yes the race is over on the first round and the downhill lance have won the two of them then did pulled their hand brakes and drifted a 180 and went back up the mountain


	35. Truth or dare?

Soon both cars reach the peak

'I can't believe I lost to a kid' kyo said as he got out of the R

'that wasn't just any kid it was the black dragon you can't blame yourselves for losing if we had known he would come back we would have better prepared' ryo replied just as disappointed with the results

'well we've lost looks like we've to disband the team'

'what but why?' lance said as he heard them

'well our reason of racing again was to find someone strong enough to beat us on akina and akagi since we trained here most of our time during our time with the TRS'

'but that means that your home course is here...' lance replied

'but that can't be because the fujiwaras have been the fastest here including you' keisuke answer

'ya we've heard of the 86 and the GC8 we know its from the fujiwara tofu shop' ryo replied

'but then theres also a FD a black one its said to be the fastest on the uphill and jut as fast on the downhill but we never met him until just now' kyo finish

'of course thats because he just got back a month ago' bunta replied

'don't mean disrespect sir but you're?' kyo ask

'his the driver of the 86 8 years ago the original driver and is now the driver of the blue GC8 bunta fujiwara god sight' lance answered

'wow.. its an horner sir to finally be able to meet you' the brothers replied and bow down

'ya ya cut the chit chat come on you two we got to go celebrate'

'where?' both keisuke and lance ask together

'our mansion of course' ryosuke cut in

'oh...' and the 2 FD, GC8, 2 RX8, a white trueno and the rest of project D and the REDSUNS made their way to akagi to the takahashi mansion all of them park the cars along the road and when they went in they were greeted by delicious food, drinks and game console everything was set up for the celebration the 4 adults were sitting down on the sofa talking in the living well the others were in another room called the game and entertainment room with keisuke and ryosuke were hogging up the Racing sits connected to the game and were playing a racing game with both driving (duh.. everyone knows what this two is driving) soon both of them kept winning one another so much that they both got out then angel and sakura feel up the seats (of course we know what angel is driving but sakura...) and both of them quickly modified a car each angel modified a FD to look like and speed like hers but sakura chose a R34 causing keisuke to curse and everyone laugh and with experience angel blow away the R at the first corner and keisuke cheered (lol) soon everyone has gone home leaving only bunta,2 takumi, natsuki, lance, angel and sakura (kyoko is currently living with the takahashis)

'hey why don't we play a little of truth or dare??' lance ask and all of them(the adults have gone to sleep) agreed and seat in a circle and lance took a bottle and spin it and spin for awhile.. and stop pointing towards ryosuke

'ok then ryosuke truth or dare?' lance ask with a smirk

'dare...'

'lets see...i dare you to date sakura for week and if you fall in love with her at the end of the week you give me your FD'

'what the... no way am I doing it'

'than the FD is mine..'

'okok fine I'll do it now my turn...' finally giving in too the fact that chances are if he backed out no more FD and then ryosuke spin the bottle as usual it spin for awhile before stopping in front of takumi

'truth or dare?' keisuke ask knowing his brother will never be able to come up with something fun

'ah... truth??'

'if your father is dead what would you do to the impreza?'

'keep it what else??'

'oh well...'

'ok my turn' takumi said and spin the bottle and it stop in front of lance

'ok then lance... truth or dare?' takumi ask

'truth'

'what would you do to your parents if you ever find them??'

'ah.. kick them out of the house??'

'ok thats stupid'

'well its my problem so my turn' then lance spin the bottle it spin for quite awhile now.. but eventually came to a stop in front of keisuke

'ok then keisuke... truth or dare?' lance ask with a very evil smile that sacred almost everyone around him

'I say.. dare...'

'fine then I dare you to also take kyoko out on a date for a week and if you also fall in love with her at the end of the week your FD is also mine'

'you are a very evil kid you know that first my aniki and his FD than now me and my FD'

'what can I say I love Fds'

'fine fine my turn..' this time keisuke spin the bottle and it stop in front of takumi

'truth or dare?' keisuke ask with a just as evil simle on his face

'ah.. (lets see if I pick dare chances are they make me go out with natsuki for a week and if I fall in love with her there goes my 86 but then again heck I'll go with...) dare'

' I dare you to go out with natsuki for a week(oh shit) without driving your 86(what..) but instead your father's impreza(what the...) and he must not know you took it(come on...) oh ya and if you fall in love with her or get caught you are going to keep on driving up and down akagi for 24hours straight no breaks(i can't drive even if i love driving for 24hours...)'

'what I can't do that keisuke you know the impreza's off limits other then when the 86 is in the shop or only if i'm doing my deliveries and I defiantly cant drive 24 hours straight' but unknown to them someone had heard this while walking pass their room but before keisuke finish bunta said to takumi( 'you can stay here for the night i'll do the delivery' 'thanks dad')

'thats why its a dare..'

'ok fine I'll try to do it'

'ok this is getting tactless I'm going to bed' ryosuke said and got up along with sakura

'oh shit...' ryosuke said as he just remembered something

'what?' sakura ask

'you...'

'me...?'

' what time is it?'

'1 in the morning?... oh shit'

'ya I know...'

'dammit I forgot to tell my parents...'

'wait check your phone'

'ok..' and sakura took out her phone and realize that theres a voice mail inside

'hello sakura? me and your dad have just receive a call that we're needed in the united states urgently for a short meeting but we've also decided to have a short holiday for a week so we're wondering if you would want you to stay with ryosuke as well because we have also given the cleaners the week off and only to keep the house clean goodbye, goodnight and see you soon mom'

'well what does it say?' ryosuke ask

'they have left for the US for the week and they would want me to stay with you'

'well the guest room is not ready yet why don't you sleep in my room for the night I can sleep with my brother'

'sry aniki but you can't kyoko is also staying here also you know...'

'oh man...'

'looks like you will be sleeping with me in your room come on' sakura finish and drag him along to his room

'hey keisuke what about the four of us?' takumi ask

'sorry takumi but it'll only be you and natsuki cause i'm driving home bye..' and with that lance and angel walk trough the door and awhile later a roar of the engine came to live and went off

'well I got an extra bed in my room me and kyoko can share a bed.. and you and natsuki can sleep on the extra'

'keisuke we've have been sharing your king size bed since kenta's race'

'oh ya...'

'a hello..? we're still here mind if you two go make out when we're in the room and when the lights are out'

'ya whatever come on lets go get some sleep'

'oh well good thing my dad is the one doing the deliveries today


	36. A restless night and a very evil sadist

And after even keisuke, kyoko, and takumi have gone into the room sakura was still lying on the bed awake with ryosuke alssep. Not knowing if he was asleep yet

'ryosuke?'

'hn..?'

'Are you asleep?'

'why whats wrong' ryosuke replied sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp

'nothing is just that I just can't fall asleep...' wondering if she was sick ryosuke used his right hand and felt her forehead and realize that her forehead was burning a little

'you burning a little you know...'

'I am...?'

'ya... stay here i'll go get some sleeping pill and some medicine for your fever then I'll take you to the doctors tomorrow' and with that ryosuke got out of bed and walk out the door and sakura seat up a little and check the time '2.30am' the clock showed soon ryosuke return with a glass of water and some pills

'here take this..' ryosuke said as he handed her the pills and water well kneeling down on her side of the bed

'thanks...' sakura replied as she took the pills and drank the water 'ah... ryosuke?'

'yes?'

'do you have a jacket I can borrow for awhile before I go back home to take some clothes tomorrow?'

'sure wait here' and with that ryosuke got up and walk to his closet and took out a black racing jacket with Project D embodied on the top of his back and walk towards her again

'here...' as he handed her the jacket she put it on and lied down on the bed and ryosuke lied down beside her as he off the lamps and just as ryosuke fell asleep he woke up suddenly when he felt something hairy on his chest realizing it was sakura's head he opened up a little and fell asleep listening to their heart beat together and said 'good night..' and fell asleep at the same time in keisuke's room kyoko and keisuke were sleeping on the king size bed and sleeping but below them takumi was having trouble sleeping with natsuki beside him because even tough they sleep in the same room at home they do not sleep beside each other but natsuki was loving every minute of it sleeping soundly with her head on his chest and feeling that theres no way out of this takumi relax and fell asleep until the next morning at 10am he woke up and realize that everyone was still asleep kyoko was sleeping in keisuke's arms and natsuki was hugging him like a pillow.. he slowly got out of a grip and sat up shaking his head from the small hangover from last nights drink and also letting his almost brown hair loosen up and straighten down he slowly stood up and look at his surrounding he remembered coming into keisuke's room last night or this morning to be exact but he never actually got a good look around before he fell asleep and he realize that keisuke's room was a lot less messier than he expected there was a desk by the balcony with a laptop on it on top of it was a wall shelve on it was a picture of Project D a year ago just before they officially disbanded altough they have been disbanded for two years now in the picture there in the middle stood for people one with blue hair, one with black and brown ones, and one more with bleach spikes and finally him a few other pictures of him and his FD before and after the modifications but one that caught his eye was the one with both keisuke and kyoko in front of both FDs black and yellow at the garage and with that he walked out of the room and went to the wash room and wash his his face than he remembered one more thing from last night when suddenly a loud engine REV up on the outside caught by surprise he turn his head too fast and twist his neck a little and walked out of the wash room and went downstairs he realize that keisuke and ryosuke's parents were sitting down in the living room with mr takahashi reading a newspaper and mrs takahashi watching the television and drinking her coffee then he realize something they wouldn't shocked or surprise by the sudden roar of engine just now

'ah.. takahashi san?'

'yes takumi?' mrs takahashi ask turning her head to face him giving him a motherly kind of smile

'oh no its just that wouldn't you shocked just now when a engine just REV up?'

'oh that?... that was just lance'

' lance?'

'ya he came around just a little while ago said something about asking ryosuke to help with some car parts and check the car and stuff' ever since the day takumi got his FD and the brothers finding out that their parents also used to race their parents now not only approved of them racing but also help fund them for some parts and teach them as much about cars as they can

'oh then that means that ryosuke san is awake?'

'ya they're in the garage testing the car its through that door' pointing towards a door at the left end of the TV and takumi walk through the door and saw that the black FD was on the dynamo and saw that it was running at a speed of 260km/h and ryosuke was working on the computer to check on everything and soon after ryosuke ask lance to stop and lance got out of the FD and check on everything

'well everything looks good you running on 450 horses and around 4 to 5 hundred torque

'I know but some fuck shit son of a bitch in a skyline blew past me on one of tsukuba's straights just now...'

'was it a green one?'

'no it wasn't'

'wait a minute I need to call hoshino san see if he knows anyone other then him who can blow past us in a skyline after all I think his the only one with a R there' and finishing ryosuke picked up the phone and dialed the phone to call one of the purple shadow's leader and someone soon picked up

'hello this hoshino whose that?'

'hello? Hoshino san?'

'yes? And you are?'

'oh its me takahashi ryosuke'

'oh ryosuke yes what can I do for you?'

'ah.. just wondering hoshino san do you happen to know anyone else who drives a R at tsukuba other then you?'

'no there isn't why?

'well one of my aces got blown away by a skyline there on a straight and he just so happen to be running 450 horses'

'do you happen to mean a sliver one?'

'no the FD is black..'

'no I mean the skyline is it sliver?'

'give me a minute' 'lance was it a sliver one?' 'yes...'

'yes hoshino san its sliver'

'I see than no worries that was just me I was testing my racing prep R to see if its ready to race at the D1 later this week why don't you and the your aces come and have a look and they also allow free races with the racers there and you can either bring your own car or borrow one of theirs'

'oh I see... thank you every much for the invitation hoshino san I hope to see you and joshima san there then bye..'

'see you there..' and both of them hung up and ryosuke turn around and saw takumi

'oh takumi you awake..'

'yes ryosuke san and oh ya did I heard wrong did lance really got blown past at tsukaba?'

'oh that no worries that was just hoshino san racing prep R'

'oh.. I see..'

'well he has also invited me, you, lance, and keisuke to a D1 event later this week why don't we go there and try out it out? After all you and keisuke always wanted to enter the professional career you three can go and experience the races'

'ok than ryosuke san'

'well than ryosuke I think its time to start the game...'

'what game?'

'yesterday you made a deal'

'oh man... ok fine I'm going out with her later anyway'

'ok than time for me to blackmail keisuke and kyoko...' lance said as he laugh like a evil scientist and walk towards keisuke's room but not before taking out his phone and turning around to ask takumi if they were still asleep and then he continue his evil laughter and walk on to keisuke's room(that kid is a sadist... )(A/N just like fuji from POT lol )and found them them sleeping the way takumi had left them natsuki had already woken up and was in the bathroom washing up and then lance brought his phone to... camera mode and a flash of light went by and woke keisuke and kyoko they sat up and look at lance... and saw the phone in his hands and a evil smile on his face a very evil one they turn to face each other and said

'oh shit...' together and lance started runing out of the room followed by a half naked keisuke and kyoko running after him shouting 'get back here lance' and a lot of 'if I catch you you're dead lance' but after awhile all three of them were stop by mrs takahashi who said

'can you three stop running about you're blocking my view and it's getting noisier by theminute and even more irritateing'

'but mom lance is trying to blackmail me for my car'

'and what did he do?'

'last night we played truth or dare and he dared darling to take me out for a week and if he fall in love with me his going to have to give his FD to lance...' kyoko answer at the speed of a car going 300MPH

'oh.. that... I already knew about it lance told me and I said go ahead with it but he said instead of the FD he said to just buy another one and give it to him'

'but aniki was got into this too...'

'oh that same thing and ah.. keisuke can you please put on your shirt I mean if you're in the room I don't mind but please theres some proper ladies in this room'

'ok fine...' and keisuke walk up to his room with kyoko

'so lance everything going according the way you hope it is because I don't think the dare is going to work...'

'don't worry takahashi san here look at this the way their sleeping clearly shows how much they loved each other' lance said showing her the picture

'what about ryosuke?'

'him I think he cares for sakura but he doesn't know it'

'what you mean?

'yesterday I found out that sakura was a little sick but I kept it quiet then before going I installed a camera in their room with a super sensitive mic and guess what I got here' and showed her the

"_video"_

_ryosuke?'_

_'hn..?' _

_'Are you asleep?'_

_'why whats wrong' ryosuke replied sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp_

_'nothing is just that I just can't fall asleep...' wondering if she was sick ryosuke used his right hand and felt her forehead and realize that her forehead was burning a little_

_'you burning a little you know...'_

_'I am...?'_

_'ya... stay here i'll go get some sleeping pill and some medicine for your fever then I'll take you to the doctors tomorrow' and with that ryosuke got out of bed and walk out the door and sakura seat up a little and check the time '2.30am' the clock showed soon ryosuke return with a glass of water and some pills_

_'here take this..' ryosuke said as he handed her the pills and water well kneeling down on her side of the bed_

_'thanks...' sakura replied as she took the pills and drank the water 'ah... ryosuke?'_

_'yes?'_

_'do you have a jacket I can borrow for awhile before I go back home to take some clothes tomorrow?'_

_'sure wait here' and with that ryosuke got up and walk to his closet and took out a black racing jacket with Project D embodied on the top of his back and walk towards her again_

_'here...' as he handed her the jacket she put it on and lied down on the bed and ryosuke lied down beside her as he off the lamps and just as ryosuke fell asleep he woke up suddenly when he felt something hairy on his chest realizing it was sakura's head he opened up a little and fell asleep listening to their heart beat together and said 'good night..' _

'see..'

'ya hope everything we do help the two of them works...'


	37. Day 1

A/N the dare since both are a week until sunday the days will cycle between ryosuke and keisuke and takumi hope you like the first day pairing ryoXoc

Later that afternoon sakura was eating lunch while ryosuke was changing his cloths after that he went down

'hey sakura you ready?' ryosuke ask drying his hair with the towel before throwing it into the laundry bag

'yup...' she replied and got up, put a dishes into the sink and followed ryosuke to the car she got in and strap on the racing harness then ryosuke started the engine to the RX8 and step to clutch shifting it into gear smoothly tjem he slowly drove out of the mansion's front gate before speeding up a little heading towards tokyo and drove into the wangan highway and drove through at 140KPH and headed to the exit swiftly and drove on towards the private estates he drove to the front of a mansion before stopping in front of the gate

'you go and get your things while I turn the car around' and with that sakura got out of the car and ryosuke drove on a little before he turn the car around to face the road and shut the engine after awhile sakura came out with a big bag containing her things ryosuke seeing this open up the boot of the car and got out to help her put in the things then he lock to boot before getting into the car after he started the car they drove down the lane and headed to the hospital (during the ride)

'so ryosuke are always this expressionless?'

'why?'

'no it's just hard to imagine you always so cold looking I mean you had to at least have one time of your live when you are just relax and carefree right?'

'before I got my FC I was just like that I was carefree and relax I had a almost perfect live I mean I got good education, proud and caring parents, a understanding girlfriend and a lot of things many people don't have but then came the day keisuke join gangs and all I started to not have time for my girlfriend and all than slowly our relationship got strain and we finally broke up after I got my FC because I wanted to focus on racing and training and all but I would have told if she wanted to wait I don't mind but being the person i am I told her to move on and I never saw her again' and his fce was still the same cool and expressionless like always

'oh... so thats why you turn into this cold heartless "i don't care" kind of guy oh well but I really hope to see you like the way you said you once were at least once' but ryosuke just kept silent and continue drving until they reach the hospital he park the car and went into the hospital and walk up to the receptionist

'oh.. good morning takahashi san I wasn't expecting you this morning'

'yes I need a doctor to give this lady a checkup and a heart X-ray soon...' pointing to sakura who was sitting on the chair with her elbows on her knees and head on her hands

'ok takahashi san it will be done right away'

'thank you we'll be in my office call me when everything is ready'

'okay tahahashi san' and with that ryosuke gave a nod and walk up to his office with sakura following him as she walk into his office he was sitting behind his desk she saw a glass case with quite a few photos in it there were some with keisuke some with his FC and the famous one in the brother's room the first last and only picture of all of "Project D" together but one that caught her eye was with a girl the girl look almost like her and then she realize why ryosuke was concern about her a little it's because she look like his ex-girlfriend and just that the phone in the office rang ryosuke answered

'hello?'

'hello takahashi san?'

'yes?..'

'yes i'm doctor nakamura I was inform that theres is a lady that needs a heart X-ray and a check up is that right?'

'yes...'

'good do you mind bringing her to the X-ray room now i'll be there to give her a check up and the X-ray'

'very well then thank you I'll bring her over now'

'I'll see you than' and ryosuke put down the phone and walk towards sakura

'the doctor is ready come on'

'okay...' and they walk out of the room and walk towards the X-ray photo room after they entered a female doctor walk up to them

'oh.. takahashi san you're here and is this the lady that needed the check up?'

'yes nakamura san'

'very well whats your name dear?'

'sakura takeshi..'

'ah... sakura come follow me if you please'

'okay...' and sakura followed her into another room while roysuke waited there on the chair reading a book now in the room

'sakura do you mind if you take off your shirt and bra?'

'huh.. why?'

'its so that the material does not get in the way when we take the picture'

'oh.. I see okay...' and she slipped off her shirt and bra and waited to listen what to do next

'now sakura do you mind if you lean on that metal broad there on front that is..'

'okay' and she did it

'okay stay in that position now okay I go and get the picture taken' and with that the doctor type on the computer and a few seconds later she told sakura to dress up

'so sakura I heard from doctor takahashi that you also need a check up?'

'yes thats right...'

'I see if you sit down here please while I get takahashi san for your medical history and such and with that she walk the room leaving sakura and ryosuke put down the magazine and stood up when he saw her come out

'takahashi san do you mind if you tell me her medical history'

'she has a terminal heart disease since young I just found a cure but need an X-ray so I brought her here and she got a fever last night...yeah thats pretty about it that I know'

'I see thank you I just get her some medicine and such then she can leave doctor takahashi'

'okay then thank you doctor nakamura' still keeping his face cool and expressionless and she walk back into the room and he sat back down and continue reading the magazine

'so sakura takahashi san has just brief me a little of your medical history and I think all you need is some medicine and rest I have got the nurse to prepare you some medicine and such so you can go and collect them at the counter outside'

'oh.. thank you nakamura san...'

'my pleasure now go quickly and not keep ryosuke too long...'

'okay thank you...' and with that she walk out of the room and met ryosuke he stood up and put down the magazine

'so how was it?'

'it was fine the doctor said all i'll need is some rest and medicine'

'I see come on lets get your medicine and go...' and well they were walking pass a lot of nurses turn their head to face them and started whispering like crazy there were a lot of 'hey thats him thats him the white comet and I can't believe his also the director of the hospital''ya I know he so handsome and dreamy' although ryosuke could hear this he did not care because he was used to it he continue walking to the counter and got the medicine and walk out the front door and headed for the gleaming white and beautifully tune RX8 and started the engine sakura put on her harness and ryosuke smoothly shifted into gear drop the clutch and slowly roll out the parking lot and speed down the lane heading somewhere

'so where you want to go?' ryosuke ask keeping his face the same cool and expressionless

'not sure well... I've been almost every where but i've never been to a mountain pass before...'

'well which one you want to go?'

'em... how bout... akagi...i've never been to akagi before'

'you sure?...'

'yup lets go lets go...' she said like a little go at a theme park wanting to go on every ride

'okay...'

'oh and ryosuke...'

'yes?'

'could drift down the mountain like a manic later?'

'we'll see if you will get sick just going up the mountain first...' as soon as they reach the base of akagi ryousuke down shift revving the engine and speed up as the first corner came up he hit the brakes down shifted press the brakes and gas keep the RPM and send the car flying through the corner he speed up and shift up the next corner came he did the same he hit the brakes and brake drift through the corner again making sakura fly with the G-Forces as he hit each and every corner of akagi with perfect, accurate, smooth and graceful drifts and also keeping the RX8 at redline all the time he reaching the peak in just a few minutes

'sugoi...that was amazing ryosuke where did you learn to drive like that it's was so fast and everything seem like a movie too...'

'thanks..so you ready for a downhill ride before heading back home?'

'definitely not going to miss this lets go lets go' as ryosuke turn the car around sakura stop him

'wait can we stay here and watch the sunset first?' ryosuke check the time it read 5:00pm and considered

'okay but don't wonder off..' and he park the RX8 in front of the guardrail like always and got out he sat on the hood and stare into the sky taking out a cigarette and light it he put in into his mout and took a drag off it before taking it out of his mouth

'ryosuke you're doctor why are you smoking?i taught you know it's bad for your health'

'what? Oh this no is just once in awhile like maybe one or two every few days'

'oh.. but it's still bad for you you know' but when no repose came she turn to face him and saw him staring into the sky but this time she did the same and saw how beautiful it was as the sun set over the city leaving only a shade of orange to light up and after the sun went down ryosuke took one last drag off the cigarette and throw on the floor and squash it with his leg to extinguish the flames

'come on you ready to go?'

'yes lets go now and can I have that ride you promise?'

'come on...' and ryosuke start up the car once more he turn the RX8 around and smoothly shift gear as he started speeding up the car as the first corner approach he did it again the perfect and flawless braking drift he drifted down the mountain and headed home he parked the car and the got in the house with her things they settle down and went to bath and went to sleep


	38. The D1 competition THE END

**A/N:i ran out of ideas for the dates and I would not want this story to be too long so I have decided to skip the week and get to the last day so this might very well be the last chapter hope you like it :) thank you to all my readers who have read till this chapter thank you for your support and for your reviews (which is not a lot lol :)**

A week soon pass while Lance's plan had went off as planned in such ways that everyone have started taking notice of the change in both ryosuke and keisuke behavior expect themselves. Takumi, keisuke, and lance were currently in the garage at the takahashi motorsports center tunning the cars as one last test for project D for the event starting in just a few more hours they work on the cars through the night with ryosuke supervising and the girls bringing them snacks once every hour and finally they were done ryosuke gave one last check on all the cars with Bunta beside and once the cars were approve they drop into bed there and fell asleep soon the day for the D1 invitational is finally here. Bunta through one of his "Contacts" who just so happen to be the Drift King kechii tsuchiya got them a truck to put their cars on to leave them maintain and ready for whats ahead and a trailer for them to get some rest for. The truck parked in front of the mansion and the three FDs were loaded in while the drivers took their places in the trailer and continue their rest. The ride to tokyo since the trucks were of course not as fast as the sports cars in its back trailer was going to take around an hour or so to reach while bunta, ryosuke and the girls followed in their own cars with the girls in kyoko's FD, ryosuke's parents in bunta's GC8 impreza and ryosuke on his own they reach soon and park their cars at the parking lot while the truck also at the expense of the drift king got themselves a paddock to finish final tunings to their cars for the race it was on one of the open area circuits that consist of 6 turns a Right wide turn followed by a left hairpin with a quick right turn and a straight before 3 consecutive hairpins which just so happen to have gutters on the apex (A/N everyone would know what it means right? The track does not exist it is sought of a built D1 track in Tokyo) before the finishing line so it was time for free runs the three FDs were already with their sponsor stickers on took the chance to 'get used' to the track got the cars up and with the "Project D" team sticker on. They go on one at a time through the track with the kids and fans of "Project D" cheering them and after their run they took a detour onto the back of the barricade blocking the fans off the track barrier and shook hands with everyone seeing them wearing the "Project D" racing suits soon after they park to change a few settings a familiar Sliver 34 skyline took onto the track and drifted through at amazing speeds to everyone of course other then "Project D" no one could keep up to that and then just as the 34 skyline got off the track another familiar car got onto the track but this time it was a blue AP1 S2000 Honda then the two drivers parked their cars and walk towards the "Project D" Drivers

"yo i'm gald you all made it..."

"hoshino-san thank you for the invitation as well"

"but I was wondering though how did you became an official D1 Team in a week?"

"actually hoshino-san we're not an official team you see since we were coming my father got a friend of his give us a briefing on everything needed or be done for the D1 and he provided us with a D1 license for a day and so here we are" takumi replied

"i see if you don't mind me asking who is this friend of your father?"

"The drift king himself" Lance replied as he got out from under the car as he tune the suspension

"kechii tsuchiya himself?" Joshima ask with a little surprise written on his face

"ya pretty much" lance replied as he got back under the car to continue setting the suspension

"well I expect a good match from the people who defeated the mountain gods then" Kozo said ask he started to walk back to his paddock

"you will!!" keisuke shouted back as he got back into his car to get another run around the track and he lined up behind a Silver 34 skyline and recognized it the moment he saw it and said "aniki guess whose in front"

"who" ryosuke voice said through the radio

"a 34 skyline"

"hoshino-san, be careful keisuke I want you to go 70 make me proud"

"alright" and soon as the R34 chip its tires and pulled forward keisuke kept track of its every move of the drifts and everything it was doing as he pulled out of the track keisuke charged forward and started his drift on the right hand with the clutch kick drift and send the FD flying into the hairpin with a power over using the weight transfer he flew through the turn smoothly just a few cm away from the apex as he speed down the lane he drifted through the 1st of the 3 consecutive hairpin dropping his front right tire into the gutter and did the weight transfer gutter hook (A/N if you don't know what I mean its the gutter hook technique takumi used in the match against the roadster in stage 4 if i'm not wrong is the momoji lane) swing the car through the hairpins like a knife through butter he turn into the paddock and parked the car

"good run keisuke keep this up and we'll be able to win this" ryosuke's strict voice said through the radio

"hai aniki" keisuke said back and lance got into his black FD and started up the 20B rotary he line up behind a familiar blue S15 and Lance caught a glimpse of the team sticker on the spoiler and made out the word "Purple Shadows" on it and smiled to himself and he said through the radio to ryosuke "hey ryosuke i got a blue S15 in front of me guess who?"

"Sean?"

"hai..."

"keep your eyes peeled and watch his every move you'll need it if you are to race against him later and be careful don't forget that he has the one-handed steer so he can use the infinity line" ryosuke's strict voice call through the helmets in built radio

"i will I won't let you down"

"good now make me proud by showing everyone what you got go..." and lance smirked to himself and said "Lets do this" as the S15 burnout and flew through the track at highspeed Lance watch its line and got ready he pull the FD to the starting line and rev the engine and as the S15 pulled out the track the FD burnout and pulled forward and got into a series of highspeed drifts destroying the current standing laptime of 60.45s set by Kechii tsuchiya himself (no offense to any fans of his out there but for one thing at least keichii did not try much to set it) to 59.50s soon after this its was time for the competition to start and the cars started to drift down the first right hand corner and park side by side

"well good afternoon everyone and welcome to this years 2001 D1 championship and now the drivers first we have from the purple shadows we have Kozo hoshino-san with his sliver R34 skyline GT-R and joshima toushiya-san with his AP1 S2000 following his grand uncles footsteps of one handed steering Sean toshiya and his Nissan Silvia S15, and we also have The Drift King Kechii tsuchiya himself and his Toyota Trueno AE86 hachi roku and of course three of the best racers ever known in japan Keisuke takahashi and his FD, the ghost of akina takumi fujiwara and his new Spirit R FD and last but not least the best Singaporean underground racer the black dragon lance..."and after mentioning all the other racers the race started the gods, king and the four racer of course Cruz through the races like it was nothing until the only ones left were them and one more racer the match line up was like this 'kechii tsuchiya vs takumi fujiwara, keisuke takahahsi vs Kozo hoshino, Lance vs Sean toshiya, joshima toshiya vs Shirako osakado(A/N I'm not really sure if this is a Japanese surname but I hope that no one find this offensive)'. Soon the first match is underway the hachi roku takumi is so familiar with and his new spirit R FD stood side by side the first round is going to be for the 86 to go first then him the next round and the show girl stood between of both cars and said "Ready?" to both they gave a nodded and she brought the flag up both rev their engines and SWOSSH "GO!!" both cars zoom past her and the 86 took the lead and drift through the right turn with the FD following closely beside it as it slid out of the apex and enter the left hairpin with a clutch kick drift but the 86 of course still block his way the blocking continue through the next turn while kechii said

"now this is something I don't get everyday..." as the 86 drifted through the corner and started on the straight gaining speed the FD took the chance and ryosuke said through the radio "ok takumi heres your chances overtake him here and lose him on the last three hairpins" "hai" and the FD did a feint for the right side of the 86 making the 86 block him and over took from the open left side with maximum power and block the 86 using the gutter hook drift losing the 86 while kechii just said "well looks like theres still someone that have chances of winning bunta" and he turn the last corner and got ready for the second round he knew that his 86 is going to lose out on the straight if he can't overtake it before it he rev up the 4A-GE engine and got ready. The show girl once again took her place between them and ask "ready?" both nodded she brought the flag up engines rev up and down a loud rev was heard and the FD took the lead and drift through the first corner at 160km/h outstripping the king's 86 through the corners and straight before using the gutter hook again winning and going through to the next round and now the match between Lance and Sean the battle of the two outsiders in two extreme souped up rides.

"so everyone it has come down to one of the most anticipated match between the best of the street racers the black dragon lance and the could be next god hand and also one of the best sean who will win who will lose the match between two of the best drift cars face out to see who moves on to the next round will it be Lance and one of "Project D"s ace FD RX7 or Sean and the "Purple Shadows" S15 Slivia ?" and both cars lined up the brilliant black RX7 FD and the metallic blue Slivia S15. The FD being slightly higher powered would start after the S15 and the show girl got between the cars and mouthed "you ready?" both nodded and she brought the flag up and a moment past, it came down and the S15 went past her followed by the FD and as the S15 drifted Lance notice something and said

"his changed lines looks like show time"

And he floored the gas and drifted beside the S15 as if his driving with the one-handed steering technique as the two cars drifted in union suddenly broken when the FD started sliding out just as they were about to finish the drift and suddenly just as the S15 turn to transfer the weight to the left side to get through the hairpin the FD cut through into the inner lane blocking the S15 effectively taking the lead just as they got through the last corner before the straight and the FD started accelerating at high speeds the FD brought itself away a great length just as they approach the first corner of the three consecutive hairpins which just so happen to be all of akina's best racers forte.

"show time" lance said as he got ready to hit the gutter the first corner came up and lance turned in to the inner land and drop his tires into the gutter and slingshot around it shocking everyone and the next one came up he did again and just as the last corner came up he lift off the gas and tap the clutch punching through the revs sending a shock through the car and slid at a insane speed through the corner taking the first round for "Project D" and brought the car around to the starting line again while the S15 finish its last corner and pull to the side of the FD before a guy in black clothes and head phones on came to the FD's window and lance rolled it down and he said.

"15minutes break" lance nodded and killed the engine while the man said the same to sean and both drivers stepped out of their cars and walked off the track leaving both cars there to wait for their return they went to their respective paddocks and sat down on the chairs provided lance took his seat and ryosuke, bunta, and the Drift king kechii tsuchiya came round

"So lance you ready for your race?" bunta ask

"As ready as i'll ever be like the time I train and seriously no offense at the way you three looked at his skills but ah... I was definitely not being push to the limit you know"

"well then you better finish the next race before he has a chance to actually push you to the limit than" kechii replied with a smile on his face

"Then he can say bye bye to his chance of being the best but what if he was toying me?"

"Then you got something not every car has and thats both a supercharger and turbo charger" ryosuke said with the same strict voice used when ever they are racing or training or anything to do with the racing or medical field and soon 15 minutes were up and the racers got back into their cars and start up the engines once again bringing both cars back to life the show girl and mouthed a "ready?" both racers rev their engines she brought the flag up and a moment later it came down and both cars charged forwards and the FD speed forward taking the lead the first and drifted through the first turn at high speed before lance activate the supercharger, supercharging the car losing the S15 in the two turns and straight but as lance enter the first corner he got something he never expected the S15 on his tail as the first corner came up then lance said.

"its about time I was wondering how long he'll play me but then again his only thinking that he did not think that I was the one playing him now... show time"

And the first corner came up the S15 pitch the brakes and the pads glowed red for awhile and he started sliding while the FD continue accelerating until as the S15 started to slide the FD was already drifting using the clutch, something dangerous and risky to do when encountering a hairpin and the FD slide through shocking everyone including sean to the core with the risky move.

"crap his toying with me making me think i'm the one toying me..."

"oh little upcoming god hand just figured out huh too bad its my race" lance said as he look at sean's face feel with anger through the rear view mirror as the FD slide through the last two corners destroying the S15's chance of winning while joushima just stood beside the other elders as he stared in shocked at the lose his grand nephew just suffered and said.

"that kid got a very interesting line I must race him someday"

"win your race and you might have a chance" Bunta replied

"what you mean by that bunta? Are you saying that this kid got a chances to win me?"

"no i'm saying he will win"

"and whats that suppose to mean?"

"thats suppose to mean that he destroy you like he did to your grandnephew"

"and whys that?" and Bunta chuckled "because his the only one to ever beat my uphill record on akina"

"what? he did?" takumi said surprise that his father, the legendary god sight bunta fujiwara have no longer control over akina's uphill record

"night he came back if I remember correctly"

"oh man and I have years to go before the downhill..."

"don't worry you'll eventually get it"

"ya after you die"

"you ungrateful brat"

"you shitty old man" and both fell silence and the others started laughing at the exchange between father and son. Soon Lance got off the track and parked his car at the team paddock before unbuckling the harness, getting out of the car and taking a seat before saying.

"so keisuke you're up next you going to win or what?"

"of course win theres no way weather legal or not is "Project D" going to suffer a lost in the records" he got into his FD and brought it beside the silver R34 that belong to kozo hoshino the man he barely won against yet make it through, a man that could still kick ass as well as bunta at his age, a man who will not win against him in terms of rides but skill. The show girl got ready and stood between both cars and mouthed "you ready?" both cars rev a little and the car brought the flag up and a moment later it came down keisuke drop the clutch, shift into gear and floor the gas taking the lead as the skyline stay at the back and the first turn came up keisuke drop a gear and and tap the brakes before he hit the clutch and drift through the first turn with the skyline following closely behind

"dammit his still behind me well time to end this" keisuke said as he slid out of the Apex and started to drift through the left hairpin, hitting the clutch to drift through the sharp right he floor the gas as he come out of the straight while the god foot's R kept its pace and feint left, keisuke did not fall for the trick and soon the first of the three hairpins came up keisuke got ready to use the gutter hook trick and he down shifted while dropping the tires into the gutter bringing the FD through at high speeds losing the R along the way as keisuke clutch kick drift through the next two turns winning the first round he parked at the starting line again.

"Keisuke the next round will start with the skyline I want you to use everything and go 100 "

"hai aniki i'll do my best"

"good make me proud"

Keisuke smiled at the comment and rev the engine the R did the same the show girl took this as they are ready and brought up and down the skyline charged forward and took the lead as the FD followed a few meters behind the first turn came up the skyline down shifted and floored the brakes and turn as he counter steer, feathering the gas when the FD caught up beside it.

"dammit theres no chance I can win unless I overtake at the corners and block him off on the straight" and as the next turn came up he saw something that might help him win on the round, the front tires like during their match on mount tsukuba were losing their grip and both of them slide through together the GTR speed up as they finish the next corner and enter the straight the first of the three corners came up and the skyline took the inner lane with the FD following closely.

"i'm going to win this"

the second came up and the skyline started shaking out to the outer lane but kept its lead the thrid and last corner, the corner that will decide weather there'll be another round or not. The Skyline took the inner but half way through it started sliding out keisuke saw the chance and drop into the gutter accelerating like a roller coaster through the corner to secure the lead and as the finish came into view he drop the window and rise his fist out (A/N the way he did it after the match with kozo hoshino) as he drove past everyone with the wind blowing his wavy blond spikes and a smile on his face. He drove one lap around the track and got into the paddock.

"good work keisuke now get some rest you're going to need it for your next race"

"hai aniki"

Now it was time for the god hand's battle (oh heck this is getting a little too long and I got some other stories to write so i'll skip the battle)which of course the joushima won and the next round set up was like this: Takumi vs Lance and Keisuke vs Joushima. Both the RX7 FD3S and the S2000 AP1 got to the starting line and both of them step out of their cars.

"so Keisuke I heard you have improved your line very much..."

"ya I have to say..."

"but you won't win me so easily"

"i wouldn't dream of that" Keisuke finished and got into their cars as the show girl got between them she smiled and brought the flag up and down as both the AP1 and FD floor the gas and burnout before gaining traction and shooting forward with the AP1 taking the lead first and the first turn came up as both took the outer lane sliding into the inner lane of the second turn.

"this is easier then I thought..." Keisuke said as they slide through the next turn as he brought his FD neck to neck as he start pulling forward of the S2000 with extreme speeds as everyone stared in shock as the FD accelerated pass the S2000 as if it was a parked car and drifted through the last three corners taking the win for the first round in his favour.

The two cars got into their places and got ready for the second round the show girl took her place as she smiled again and both nodded as she swing the checked flag up and down as the cars shot forward while the FD took the lead destroying the god as he drifted away from him and pull away on the straight.

"And now moving on to the last semi-final round we have Fujiwara takumi and his Spirit R FD and Lance and his Type R FD who will win lets finds out the best of japan and the best of singapore" and as both FDs brought their cars to the starting line.

"So this time it has come down to this" Lance asked

"I guess so..."

"You know I won't be giving it to you easily right"

"I'll never Dream of it" The girl got between the cars she simled and Swing the flag as both FDs charged forward takumi took the lead as he shifted up and drifted through the first turn as Lance drift closely beside him.

"You may hole akina's uphill record but you still have a long way to go for the downhill" takumi said as he shifted up hitting 150 as he brought the car to even higher speeds .

"Why you not going to activate your supercharger think you can win if you did..." Takumi said to himself as he gutter hook the last three hairpins winning the match. He parked the car back at the starting line and said. " why didn't you activate your supercharger"

He smirked and said "cause it wouldn't be a fair race" and the girl got between them again she swing the flag and both cars shot forwards as the Lance took the lead and drifted through the first corner with the clutch kick drift pulling away from takumi a few meters but was soon caught up by the ghost as takumi drift pass him on the third corner taking the lead.

"no way is it going to be this easy" Lance floored the gas as he shifted up and hit 160 pulling ahead of the spirit R a little on its right the first corner came up takumi use the gutter to go through the corner as lance clutch kick drift getting neck to neck before blocking takumi by using the gutter himself but at the next corner takumi did the same thing he did and won the match in his favour.

"what a match looks like Fujiwara takumi is going to the finals head to head with takahashi keisuke"

The two FDs got aside for one last race.

"Everyone, it has been decided by the Drift king and the other top racers and officials that this race is only going one lap winner take all" and the crowd start cheering the racers smirk as they rev their engines loudly the girl got between them for one last time and swing the flag as the FDs shot forward like any other race they had the first corner came up as keisuke block takumi as he entered from the outside taking the second turns apex drifting at highspeed with the panda FD just beside him and soon they got into the first of the last three corners as keisuke blocked takumi by using the gutter hook soon the the second hairpin takumi clutch kick drift as they enter neck to neck of the last corner takumi drifted through the outside and took the lead at the last second winning the title of D1 champion.

Takumi, keisuke and lance got out of the paddock as they stood on the podium holding onto their trophies high into the with pride and horner.

(7.30PM) Takahashi residence

A Huge party was set up for the three drivers to congratulate their win...

And the END not the way I wanted but ran out of ideas as I said thank you to those who reac this story Please R&R


End file.
